Meeting My New Kinda 'Flock'
by Kare963
Summary: Ripo, another avian-hybrid has found Max alone and abandoned. Soon, comes Angel and Total--the talking dog--to join the pair. They look for Max's mom, and on the way find another hybrid--except this one is part cobra! Who's next? -Kare
1. Chapter 1: Thrashing

**Hi all, this is my first FanFic so please don't flame. And all you Max superfans, if you love Max so much you probably won't wanna read this... she is trying to kill herself.**

**P.s. I don't own any characters from Maximum Ride (But I wish I did...) but I do own Ripo, MUHAHAHA cough cough Ok I'm done, please read on!**

She opened her bright blue eyes and looked around the room, when would this end? This nighmare would last forever, until _she_ ended it. She wasn't worried too much she was planning on ending it soon anyways. She just had to make sure that Ripo wasn't watching or listening on a day, everything was ready; the knife, and the rope. That, and that alone was all she needed.

--

_"Max?" Angel quietly called._

_"Yeah, Baby?" Max replied._

_"I don't know how to say it."_

_"Say what?" Max question quickly, worry in her tone._

_"We want you to leave." Angel spoke clearly in reply._

_"What?! Why?!" she was stuttering now, this was all too confusing._

_"Max, we know. So just leave." Fang suddenly said behind her. She quickly turned around, no, no, no. Fang too? She had to leave. She couldn't take this, next thing she knew it would be Nudge and Gazzy turning on her. She looked once more at Fang and Angel, and took off into the night, without any clue to where she was headed._

--

She was going to a building, an apartment building to be exact; she was going to the top. She couldn't take the hurt, the pain anymore, it was getting to be too much to handle. This was going to end today, before more pain crept back again.

_Max, don't do this. You don't know what your doing. Ripo still loves you; you can't leave him yet._ The Voice suddenly said as she climbed the stairs. 'You know what Voice?' she replied. 'I can't take this anymore You or Kino; absolutely nobody can stop me now. I am ending me so this pain will end.'

_Oh, but you forget too soon, I can stop you. Don't you remember?_ The Voice replied. Dang. The Voice was going to start another brain attack. 'Do it when I start falling Voice.' _Kino is looking for you. You have to wait for him._ By this time she was already at the top of the building, of course the attack started then.

She fell to her knees; this was one of the most painful ones so far, easily. She started to remember everything from _before_. This made her hurt everywhere, but mostly the heart. She clutched her head, trying to make the pain stop.

Ripo, just like the Voice had said, arrived shortly after the attack started. Max wasn't going to lose this opportunity; she had already tied her wings up, so she couldn't fly. She was going to fall, down to the floor of New York City. She started to carefully roll so Kino wouldn't notice her exact movements, as she got closer though he realized it, she was serious.

Ripo grabbed her up into his arms, "Not today you won't." Max started thrashing wildly now, if she could get him to drop her… the brain attack pain increased, both Ripo and the Voice were doing everything they could do to stop her. "No! I need to die!" she yelled as loud as her hoarse voice would let her. Max had used all her energy; she stopped thrashing and the brain attack slowly subsided. Ripo held her close as she slowly lost consciousness.

Max finally awoke to her room, she was tied around the waist and wrists to the bed. She started to thrash again thinking she was still atop the apartment building. "Calm Xing, calm Xing." Ripo started to whisper in her ear, he had spent the night kneeling on her floor next to her cot. "Your still here, still alive." He had added the last part for his own relief. How could he have missed the signs? They were clearly posted; this was the third time this month. She was now going to be watched extra carefully, but then again he said that last time and the first.

"No! I don't want to be here!" She continued to struggle against the ropes that held her. "I hate this life! I just want to die." She whispered the last part as Ripo injected a sleeping serum into her arm. She had to sleep this off. She couldn't live like this anymore.

**Well hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'll post as soon as I can! (It'll be in the next few days hopefully!) -Kare**


	2. Chapter 2: Still Forgotten

**Hi guys, here's the second Chapter, Moogle Stump and The Flock's Bud thanks so much for reviewing, I never thought anyone would review so quickly! To answer you question MS, Ripo was first named Kino and then I changed it so whenever it says Kino in the 1st Chapter it means Ripo, also Ripo is going to be explained hopefully in the third chapter. TFB, your question about what appened to Max, that gets explained throughout the story, so keep reading to find out!**

Still Forgotten

Chapter 2

When Max awoke the next morning she was still tied up to her rickety old cot, darn Ripo! He was going to get it good this time. She had many things to get done today; buying groceries, shopping for summertime clothes, and buying the other little knick-knacks that she needed to waste time.

--

_Max was now flying over West Virginia, flying in super-speed, she was leaving everything; her tears dancing in the rush of the wind, her flock that had betrayed her exactly Jeb and Anne. She was going to a new life._

_She was going to New York, she didn't know why but last time she was there she seemed safer, like all the people were her Wall of China. As she flew she slowly locked away all thoughts and memories of the flock, she couldn't bear the pain much longer. What did Fang mean when he said, 'Max, we know. So just leave.' What did he know?_

--

Ripo get your lazy butt over here and untie me! Why did you tie me up anyways." Max yelled into the clear space above her head. She was totally unaware of the stunt last night because the sleeping serum also had a mixture that made you forget anything that happened in the last 24 hours.

"What lazy butt Xing? I certainly don't have one. Although you do, your still in bed." Relief washed over him like a hot shower. She didn't remember; sometimes the forget-me mixture didn't work.

"How could I get out of _this_?" She questioned. "You tied me up like a dog. Why did you anyways?" Just then like magic another attack started Max couldn't grasp her head or curl up in a ball, the rope was keeping her from anything. All that she could do was scream bloody hell.

"Oh crap." Ripo tore out a pocket knife and started slicing the ropes… 1… 2… 3… Finished. Max curled up in a ball immediately and grasped her head in pain this attack felt like a bomb had gone off inside her head, maybe something like a Nuke? "Xing you alright?" He had come up with that name himself, it sounded almost peaceful, hoping it would make Max calm down now and again. It didn't. But, he liked it anyways; it fit sometimes.

The pain of the attack slowly faded into the distance. She whispered, "Can I have breakfast now?" He laughed just like Xing to pop right back up after a head trauma.

"Depends." Max was sitting up now looking at him with sisterly eyes.

"Why? Can I not have some food in this joint?" She looked at him. He looked back, but love circled in his eyes. He loved Max, so much his heart burst whenever she had an attack, it healed, but Max was his angel.

"No, its not that, it depends on what you want."

"Oh, OK then… I want some eggs." She acted almost five, her eyes, Ripo noticed, like the ripples in a pond, ever changing.

"I think that's possible. How do ya want 'em cooked?"

"Scrambled. Please and thank you."

Ripo left the room shutting her door on the way out. He loved this life; he remembered how he met Max…

--

_It was a bustling day in New York City, cars zooming through the streets, speeding through puddles and splashing the pedestrians. Ripo was strolling through the city admiring the site like any visitor would; after all he was leaving tomorrow. _

_Max was unconscious in an old alley lying down in a murky old puddle, her face scratched and bruised. Rats searched the dumpster nearby, looking for old scraps of food thrown out. One rat came up to her and sniffed her face, as he did this Ripo walked up and shoed the little vermin away._

_Ripo picked up the fainted girl, he noticed something right away; she had wings. "What the—" Max started to moan the slowly opened her tired eyes and looked up at him._

_"Oh God." Those were the first words out of her swollen mouth._

_"I am taking you to my hotel, you need rest." Ripo said._

_"That's OK, I am fine here." She lied; he knew it and started to walk out of the alley with a fading girl in his arms._

--

She never did tell him how she got so scratched and bruised that day, or even how she passed out, she had forgotten. He smirked at the first words he had ever heard her say to him, 'Oh God.'

**Hi guys, I think this ones a little bit longer than the first but its still kinda short. I am hoping the third will be longer. -Kare**


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, I got REALLY sidetracked. Homework annoys me so much! Anyways, this chapter finally features Fang! Happy Reading!**

Remembering

Chapter 3

**Ripo POV**

Xing walked into our small kitchen with a look of happiness in her eyes, almost skipping, I realized. "You look happy." I smiled.

"Well it's not everyday you make me eggs ya know. Plus I get to go shopping today!" she smiled in return. Crap, she had already shopped yesterday; actually she thought today was yesterday. Not good.

"Well…" I said slowly.

"What? What's wrong?" she looked at me with worried eyes, uh-oh.

"Uh, I was going to ask you to come with me to a movie or something…" she cut me off, 'yes!' it worked.

"Yes! Oh! Yes, yes, yes!" She looked really excited now. She calmed a bit then cocked her head, making her blonde hair swing to one side. "What movie?" she questioned.

"Oh. I thought I'd let you choose." I responded slyly. To tell the truth I had no idea what was playing right now.

Now she looked concerned. I can imagine spotlights all on Xing, a huge banner and fireworks in the background, the banner saying 'Xing! Girl of a Thousand Emotions!' Ta-Da! "Why are you being so nice today? You're not normally like this… you look… guilty for some… You did not! Oh my God! You did, didn't you?" she looked really pissed now, how had she known? I take her out every once and a while didn't I? I thought so… guess not recently.

Oh Lord! Please have mercy for once! She knew, Voice don't do it… She suddenly clutched her head in her hands; her face quickly twisted into shock; lastly she fell to her knees. 'SNAP!' my heart broke again. The Voice had done it, again.

**Max POV**

I had just figured it out. He used Forget-Me again. Again. Great, meaning I already shopped once yesterday and totally forgot about it. What did I do that I needed to forget? Of course _then_ the pain starts, small at first, like a headache, and then a bomb exploded in my head. Number one, grab head. Number two, sink to knees. Number three, shocked/pained face. The End! 'Congrats!' you have completed the 'Brain Attack Sequence'!

Oh God, the pain kept coming right at me steady and painful. I started to scream but a hand covered my mouth, I thought it was Ripo's so I pushed it away. The pain started to ooze away, but darkness started coming, like a nighttime moon being covered by clouds. I felt the needle being taken away from my skin right before the darkness swallowed me.

He did it again. What had I done? Try to kill myself? Shock flew through me. The pain increased, but it wasn't a brain attack this time, I had just unlocked all my memories from _then_. I was fully awake now and I opened my eyes, Ripo was looking at me with concerned eyes, he knew. I had just figured out the puzzle. I _had_ tried to kill myself. The pain shook through me like a train going through a tunnel.

"I did?" But I fell victim to the sleeping serum once more. But I would remember this, the Forget-Me wouldn't take me again.

**Normal POV**

Far away in another city altogether Fang and the rest of the Flock was flying towards New York. That was the last place Fang had seen Max, and fought their tiny battle.

--

_I was flying over New York, nothing real new. I landed softly on a tall building, didn't you know? New York is famous for them; anyways I was going to sleep here tonight. If I could sleep it had been one month since I had left the Flock. I went to lie down on my back looking up at the sunset filled sky, overlooking New York._

_I saw five falcons all-flying over… wait! Were those really falcons? Oh my God! It was the Flock! I stood as fast as I could and unfurled my wings, quickly pushing down to get me into the chilling air. I called out, "Fang!"_

_One of them, I think it was Fang, missed a flap. He slowly turned looking really pissed. Oh, uh-oh. "You. You think you can come back now?" He was bursting at the wings; "We haven't seen a single Eraser since you left, your not coming back." _

_"Oh." That's all I could say really. "Sorry."_

_He flew over, hovering in front of me, lifted his fist. "You are such a—" He was cut off by the tremendous punch he threw at my face, target locked, target hit, target down. I started to fall, as I fell he joined his two feet and put them tightly next to each other and kicked me in the stomach._

_When I hit the ground tears were streaming down face, and cries of pain emitting from my mouth. He landed next to me; I noticed he wore black still, black leather jacket, black combat boots, and black jeans. He kneeled down next to me, and started punching me in the face, I assumed as hard as he could, and I tasted blood in my now swollen mouth._

_He picked me up off the ground, I guessed it was easy; I hadn't eaten for days, and I was limp in his arms. He flew up over an alley and all I said before he dropped me was, "I loved you, now your one of them." By then I he had dropped me, I didn't stop myself from falling, I didn't care if I died. I hit the ground, rats scurrying away from where I landed. Black engulfed me and I got lost into the wonderful feeling._

--

So now the Flock and him were flying to New York. Little did he know Max was changing.

**So guys hope you liked it, please continue reading! -Kare P.s. I am hoping to update by this weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rhode Island

**Ok, first off thanks to all my reviewers. When I started to write this it was all out of fun, now I have a flamer. Itisnothere, or whatever you anonymous person put as your name: First off, this is a FanFic so I can make the characters act however I want them to. Max can like shopping or 'squeal' if I choose to do so. Sorry to JP, I know you still own MR but this person really got on my nerves, she/he has no right.**

**Sorry I'm acting like Nudge. No flamers please. I don't own MR (I forgot to put that last 2 chapters, Woops!) yadda, yadda, yadda. Please enjoy Chapter 4: Rhode Island! P.s. Moogle, thanks so much I'll try to re-read better this time around, so glad you like the story! Also to everyone else that reviewed! I appreciate that! Now I know what people mean that feelin' they get from reviews! oxoxo to all my great readers! hope you all enjoy it!**

Rhode Island

Chapter 4

**In New York City**

**Fang POV**

I had gotten there; I mean _we_ had gotten there. Finally! I could almost feel her here… I knew she was here. She _had_ to be.

--

_I had no idea what Fang was talking about; he just said he 'knew' something. I was thinking about this while sitting on a bed in a hotel room. That guy had brought me here and given me some food. I don't think he's bad he seems nice… I don't feel weird around him so I think he's A-OK. _

"_You OK? You look like you fell from the sky." Realizing his own joke he chuckled. I smiled, the first since I had left the flock._

"_I feel horrible, and in fact I did fall from the sky." I figure he already knows about my wings, I mean I'll be out of here as soon as I can, he'll eventually forget me anyways._

"_Really how? Did you fall from top an apartment building?" Oh, so he is trying to be casual about it now. Ok, I'll play._

"_Nope, guess again." I said, smiling to myself._

"_Ok, how 'bout you were dropped by another winged person after a large fight that you didn't fight back in. Is that right?" He smiled, how did he know that? "I can read minds that's how." He simply stated, in response to my thoughts._

"_Ok, so how can you read minds then?" I snarled in return. I'm leaving tomorrow so you tell me one good reason not to kill you I thought._

"'_Cause I'm like you silly goose." He spread his large black and silver wings, easily 8ft across._

"_Ok, lots of surprises, what else can you do?" I asked with no emotion on my scratched up face._

"_Well, as a total," he said tucking his wings back in, "I can fly super-fast, read minds and emotions. Oh, and I got wings. I am part hawk ya know."_

"_Really? How were you created?" I threw back at him._

"_Same as you, the School." He acted as if it was no big deal. It made me really mad, it was the biggest story of my life, the only reason I didn't just kill myself now was because I needed to destroy that horrifying place. "It's no big deal because I already got rid of it. A month ago." He stated simply. _

_I realized, if the school was destroyed a month ago then that's why no Erasers were going after the flock anymore. They had kicked me out for no reason. "That's horrible." He sounded terribly disgusted now, like he had smelled the worst rotten eggs of his life._

"_I know." I whispered._

_"I feel like I have, too." He also whispered._

--

I just wanted to yell her name out into the bustling city of cars and thousands of people. But, I am sure that **a.)** She wouldn't answer me. And **b.)** Tons of people are named Max.

"Uh Fang? She's been in that alley before… like maybe last time we saw her…" Nudge murmured.

"Really? Anything you can follow that she's with someone else or something?" I asked hopefully.

"Hold on lemme' check…" We all stopped and waited as Nudge was checking.

"Hey Fang? When are we leaving? I mean I know we _think_ Max is here but this is all really confusing me, I can't _see_, remember?" Iggy said, fidgeting every time someone brushed his arm or pushed past him.

"We're going back to the hotel in a little while." I responded still hoping Nudge could track something down. She had perfected her 'sensing' abilities while Max was gone. Max, she had been gone for almost two years now… wow.

"OK, I found a faint trail, but it may get a little stronger as we follow it." Nudge finally said.

"We're following that trail no matter how hard it is!" Gazzy cried.

"Don't worry Gazzy, we are. Sorry Ig, can ya wait a little longer? We are trying to find Max you know." I quickly stated.

"Ya I guess." Iggy replied faintly.

"OK then! Let's go!" Nudge yelled, calling a couple of glances our way. "Ok, follow me…" She started walking, eyes off in another place. "Hmm. This way now." She said barley audible. She turned onto a less crowded street. It had a lot of old apartments, some looked abandoned long ago.

If Max were anywhere in New York City she'd be in an apartment off a busy street. She liked quiet, unless she had changed in the last two years. She had changed last time he'd seen her. She seemed so… self-conscious, if that's how'd you put it. When she was still with the Flock she tried really hard not to show fear or pain. So she could have easily changed even more, maybe stopped talking, like Angel.

**Max POV**

"He's in the city, looking for me." I practically yelled.

"Fang?" He replied looking really pissed off. "He thinks your coming back now? After everything he's done to you?"

"I think so. I can somewhat feel him, and the rest of them." I murmured.

"We're going to Rhode Island. Pack your stuff." He simply stated. He wanted no questions, none from me anyways.

"OK." I wasn't going to argue, I never wanted to see their wretched faces again. They had caused me so much pain; I had tried to kill myself because of them. Ri helped me through it though, talked to me at night. He had slept on the floor in my room since I had found out in the kitchen that morning.

I went to my room and grabbed my bag. I went to my bed and grabbed my small pillow and a thin but warm blanket, I stuffed them each into my backpack. Next, I went to my closet and took out the needed; flashlight, extra batteries, a knife, a gun, and my diary. Yeah, I had a diary; I held all my thoughts in there since that day I found out about me trying to kill myself. I never wanted to forget anything again. I stuffed those items into my backpack too. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush and girlie items. And as I did the previous items stuffed those in too.

"You ready?" Ri asked. He was standing in my doorway.

"Almost. Have you seen Spik lately?" I asked feeling ashamed. "Never mind, I don't need him."

"Ya, you do. He's probably tied up in those crazy blankets of yours on your bed." He said, he had a stern look on his normally gentle and carefree face.

I stood, my face still red. I felt like Angel, and he little bear. I untangled the blanket on my bed and just like Ri had said, found Spik; my rhino stuffed toy. He made me feel at home I guess, helped me feel better some how. "Kay, I found him," I muttered, this was embarrassing. I was 16; I didn't need a stuffed rhino.

"Got everything? Clothes?" He cracked a wide grin, as I looked confused.

"I don't normally need clothes when I go on an adventure." I answered still confused.

"You will with me, I don't let smelly girls travel with me."

"Oh, OK. Leave me in peace then sweet knight for I thy must grab my dressings." His smile widened as he left to go back to his room and grab his bag as I grabbed some clothes from my closet. "Kay! I am now ready!" I yelled back I at him. "Let's go now thy sweet prince!"

"Alright then let's head out fair maiden." Ri quickly said, some roughness in his tone.

"Kay!" I almost yelled.

We walked out side into the fresh air; we're going to the closest alley to take off from. Then we're goin' on a plane to Rhode Island.

**So guys hope you liked it, sorry guys but I disabled anonymous comments, I don't like that I can't figure out who flames me. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Birds

**Hey guys, I finally finished this chapter, its kinda boring in a way... but at least its done! W00p! Oh ya! Thank guys! 11 reviews! OMG! HORRAY! sorry I am really happy, I never thought I'd get that many so quickly!**

**Enjoy Love Birds; Chapter 5:**

**Love Birds  
CHAPTER 5**

**MAX POV**

We couldn't get any tickets to go on a plane so we ended up taking off in an empty park, totally away from everything, like Fang and co. So we were about an hour and twenty-five minutes from Rhode Island.

"Hey Ri?" I called. I had a question for him.

"Ya?" He looked at me, worry swirling in his copper eyes.

"Do you _like_ me?" I said looking away, down mostly. I could see his face flicker then turn back to a worried look.

"What do you mean by _like_?" He asked.

"Do you… _love_ me?" I could feel my face heat up; thank God I had no mirror to check. Yes, in case you're wondering I do _love_ Ri. Big deal.

**RIPO POV**

"Do you… love me?" Her face blushed that beautiful red that I love so much.

Yes, I'll admit to loving Xing, but really; she couldn't. I have to face the plain facts. She always dreams about the Flock, I always have to change them quickly, always dreaming of _him_. That's the one power Xing doesn't know I have, changing dreams and nightmares. I don't tell her because otherwise she'd yell at me every morning knowing I had kept her from crying.

"Yes…" I finally whispered in return, looking down at the small estuary below us. We were getting really close to Rhode Island now.

"Me too." I looked up she was looking at me with her pond-blue eyes. I could feel my face get hot, and hers returned the favor.

"Wanna know how crazy I am? I have loved you since I found you in that alley in New York." She looked at me with embarrassed eyes.

"I have too. I just wasn't totally sure until now." She answered me.

She reached out and took my hand, we were looking for a place to land now. "There!" I called, we started to dive, down, down, land! We hit the ground, and Max almost fell on her face, but I caught her before that happened.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"No Prob." I replied. We had landed in a forest, just a little ways from town. I really hoped we were in Rhode Island, if not Oh well. We were away from that jerk, that damn jerk.

**Srry its real short but I hope you liked it... tell me if there is something you want to happen, I just might do it! (To tell the truth I am running out of good ideas...) -Kare**

**P.s. I don't own MR, JP does... but I do own Ripo! Hooray! I get the sensitive one!**


	6. Chapter 6: So, What Else is New?

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the wonderful review warm, snuggly feeling (and ideas!) I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**FAQ:  
Who's Xing?-Ripo's name for Max!  
What is the stuff that made Max/Xing forget everything?-Forget-Me (a memory erase mixture that erases memory from the last 24 hours!)  
Why has Max and the Flock changed so much?-Because they have been seperated for so long--two years--everyone has changed dramatically.  
Is Total still with the Flock?-Yes, he is and makes his first apperence in this chapter!  
When does this story take place?-During the third book (before the fourth, Max hasn't gotten the chip taken out yet!)  
Why has Angel forgotten everything from her past--except Max?-since she was so young when Max left it was easier to forget/erase everything from before.  
If you have anymore-please tell me, I will answer them in the next chapter! **

So, What Else is New?

Chapter 6

**Fang POV**

It had happened about two years—when they had kicked Max out. Heck, even scene her—Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy hadn't even scene her leave, only Angel and me.

Speaking of Angel, she's gone quiet, what I mean is she doesn't talk anymore, at all. She'll glance at you when you speak to her, but won't even nod at you if you ask a question. Only thing she does is stare at you. The only thing I can get from her is the flicker in her eyes when you mention Max to her. Other than that she is completely silent, I don't even know if she really listens to us.

Iggy's OK I suppose, always kind of twitchy though, like you gasp or something he'll freak out and be all like, 'What? What's wrong?' real fast and start hyperventilating. He and Gazzy don't even make bombs anymore, maybe sometimes little ones—stink bombs actually.

Gazzy is real determined to find Max; he's always talking about her, every five minutes. Not as bad as Nudge _was_. Once I noticed he was writing in this little notebook, probably stole it somewhere, great. I looked at it later, it was a little journal, had all these ideas about finding Max.

**1. We could go back to the cave we last saw her, maybe she's there, I don't know why she would be though, maybe she wants to come back with us and she's waiting there for us.**

**2. Max may be in California, taking down the school—I always knew she would one day—and… and… then she'll wait for us to come there and take her back since she's not a threat to us any more. (More on that later)**

**3. She could be looking for us, flying all over, tired, hungry, looking endlessly…**

**I can't think of anything else right now, Max, I hope we find you soon and you come back with us. Fang was wrong…**that hurt a bit, I knew I was wrong but never thought Gazzy would even say, well write that, **but I know your OK for us, that chip even if you got it taken out already couldn't have been any harm to us. Even if it was we could have dealt—will deal with it. Fang was just trying to protect us though, he was thinking of us. That's all you ever did too—think of us.**

I had to admit though; he did have nice handwriting, must have been practicing.

Nudge, oh dear, dear Nudge; she had changed so much, now she was soft-spoken and always looked tired. She always takes the night watches now; I try to offer and she would just glance up and shake her head. So I always end up going back to bed after five minutes of trying to get her to sleep.

Me? Well, I've changed, for the better though I think. I talk more, learned to hug, feel emotion and show it. And I've learned being leader is way harder than I thought.

**Gasman POV**

I was writing in my book again. It made me feel connected somehow.

Max,

How are you? I've been Ok, but I miss your hugs, a lot. Angel didn't talk again today, I worry about her, and my sister is depressed, I think. She doesn't even notice anyone anymore; she just stares at them. She also never smiles, last time I saw her smile was that night before bed and we stacked our fists like always. That night you left.

I've thought of more ways to find you or at least see you again:

1. You may be somewhere in the East by D.C. or New York. That's what Fang says anyways. I don't think you'd be in New York though; you always seemed on your toes there, never trusting while we were in the toy store playing and laughing while you always worried. Anyways, if you are in New York we are close and I hope you are there even though I don't think you are.

2. Fang also says you could be with your mom in Arizona, but last time we checked there—don't worry we didn't talk to her just watched for a couple days—you weren't so we left but Fang says if your not in New York we're going to check there again. I hope you are when we finally go.

I haven't thought of anymore but I think of you all the time, but I've started to forget your face, I tried to draw it on a napkin when we went to Burger King but it didn't look anything like you except for the wings, so I stuck it in my pack.

Well, Max its getting late and I know you wouldn't want me to stay up late if you were here so I'm going to bed now. Night, Max, I love you—as a sister.

-Gazzy

P.s. Max I hope we find you soon, I miss you so much my heart hearts, it feels like half of it was torn when you left.

**Angel POV**

I feel nothing, clouded over everything, the people I'm with—I've forgotten their names a long time ago—are somewhat annoying, always talking.

One says I'm his sister but I think he's wrong I look nothing like him, I have brown hair, but he says I used to have blonde hair like him. But, I don't know how he knew that's what I was thinking.

This boy, he keeps a journal, I've read it and it mentions Max, she's the only one I remember about my old life, everything else I've erased. I miss her, Max, she used to calm me and give me wonderful hugs. I keep a journal too but no one knows, because if they did they would have said something to me about it.

**Dear Blank,**

**I have decided to leave these people I am with, all they do is annoy me with weird questions about things I have no idea about. I have a backpack and some extra clothes I took from a store so I am ready to go. I am thinking about finding Max, last time the people and I saw her we were in New York, I don't know if anyone but the dark haired boy and me saw her but I think she may still be in New York.**

**The dog that is with us talks and sometimes I return the speech when no one is around, I know it is I imagining things but I still tell him not to tell anyone that I will talk. He understands me because he never talks to the people except to ask for a slice of food.**

**Someone is stirring in sleep, I think the dark-haired boy, so I must finish for tonight. Whatever night it may be, sometime in June I believe. I wish I could remember my real name, they call me Angel but I feel that doesn't suit me well. I like the name May though, maybe when I decide to talk again I'll tell them my real name, not the one they seem to call me… Good night, Blank.**

**-May**

So there you have it, I stay with these _people_ that I only know because one morning I woke up to them and they told me who they were, but I forgot their names as soon as they told me them.

I am leaving soon, but we are flying to New York at the moment so there is no point to leave this safety right now. I will leave them when we arrive.

--

"_I miss her, Fang." Gazzy the one who says I'm his sister calls out. He seems only about two years older than me. I can't remember my age though._

"_We all do, Gaz. Just hang on, you know we're safer this way. "We made her leave because that chip was a threat, no matter where we went we saw Erasers. That chip was tracking us, and Dr. Martinez wouldn't take it out so I did what had to be done." Replied the dark-haired one._

"_We could have found another way!" The young blonde yelled in return. I was petting the dog, he is watching the fight between the dark-hair and young one._

"_You guys, your tone is worrying me, please stop." The other older boy finally called out. I was getting annoyed with this conversation between the two._

"_Iggy, shut up, we're fine!" The young-one yelled back at the older blonde._

"_All of you silence! Someone might here us, and come see what's happening!" The only other girl screamed._

_Everyone one shut up, thank God, whoever that may be._

--

**Nudge POV**

I am very tired, and hungry but I don't want to keep everyone else waiting and mad at me. It's already enough that Max left, I don't want to lose anyone else. My flock is just too precious.

I have been keeping a diary every night while the others sleep.

**Dear Diary,**

**Hey, it's me Nudge. Nothing much happened today, unless you count no Erasers as something. I really miss Max, I really hope she's in New York because I want her to come back with us.**

**The only other place she may be is at her mom's house. If she's there then that will be good, I'll get to see Ella again. I wonder if Ella ever thinks about me, or the flock. If Max is there then she probably hates Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and me as much as Max probably does.**

**I have to watch for others Diary, anyways there is nothing else that I want to tell you tonight.**

**-Your faithful, Nudge**

So anyways, Max is gone, Gazzy is key on finding her and getting her to come back, and Angel totally forgets us and probably is annoyed with us, Iggy is a worrywart now, and Fang is little Mr. Talkative now.

Me? Well, all I really think about is how to get Max back when and if we find her and how to make sure the flock stays together. I feel like the new Max, the new co-leader actually, although, Fang does a terrible job of leader.

**Fang POV**

I remember why we kicked Max out;

--

_I have this feeling, like we're in danger—not that we're not always in danger—but by one of our own. Max! No, Max wouldn't ever try to put us in danger, never would. Maybe though… the chip! Oh, God. No, Max how come it has to be you? You've tried to get it out, I shudder, how else can we get it out, Dr. Martinez wouldn't take it out, she wouldn't put you in that danger. The only way for us to be safer is if you… leave._

--

I was so wrong, even though we haven't seen an Eraser since then, I have another feeling, a good one, that kicking out Max wasn't the answer.

**Max POV**

We are walking to the town, I don't know which one it is though, its near the water though.

"Hey, Xing?" Ri called.

"Ya? What's wrong?" I responded quickly, weaving worry into my tone. Sure shoot me I'm only a little paranoid.

"Nothing! I wanted to know where you wanted to stay. In a hotel or the forest?"

"Oh! Ok… Uh… Hotel? Please?"

"Sure thing, we gotta hurry though, make sure we get a room before dark."

"Kay, let's go."

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been VERY busy! :( -Kare, yes, I do CARE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Following

**Disclamer: I don't own MR except for plotline, MY character: Ripo (Yay! The sensitive one, who can switch up your dreams OOOOooo), also don't own Burger King and Best Buy.  
Claimer: I own Ripo (as I said above), the plotlin (also said above), and the woman in Burger King, and also the new name for Angel (May).**

**Hey guys, its Mother's Day tomorrow! I have had time lately so I have written the next chapter! Yay for you guys! So this one's kind of confusing, I guess. Depends on your point of view. Kind of borin' too, also depends on your POV. Also, thanks so much guys! 21 reviews, all I can say is 'WOW'. I feel really special! I hope you enjoy chapter 7, and I hoped you liked the last chapter, it told everyone why the flock kicked her out finally, I just couldn't decide how to get it done. But, it has been done and lots of changing of the flock members, in case you forgot (which I am sure none of you have)  
Fang- caring, talks more  
Iggy- super paraniod, and makes very few bombs  
Nudge- worried and never gets any good sleep  
Gazzy- has his life revolved around trying to find Max, and also talks a lot  
Angel- forgoten almost everything, except for Max, who she has set out to find and leaving the flock too, also forgot her name, but likes the name May  
Total- he isn't as jumpy and talkative now and isn't always hungry, also somewhat attached to Angel and rarely talks to the Flock  
In case you guys either forgot or didn't understand... Now! Without further ado: Chapter 7: Following!**

Following

Chapter 7

**Fang POV**

"Guys, she's…not here." I sighed, "She knew we were here looking for her and left."

"Nudge! Still follow her trail! Please! Maybe if we can find out where she lived, then we could maybe find her!" Gazzy cried.

"Fang?" Nudge looked back at me, "Should I try?"

"Yes! Oh, please Nudge!" Gazzy interrupted.

"If you all want…" I trailed, looking around; Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy… "Guys? Where's Angel?" OK, this wasn't good, at all. Not for anyone, come on they've had enough of the flock leaving! Not Angel, not her too.

"Angel?!" Iggy cut in, "What? Where did she go? Oh crap, Oh God!" If you haven't noticed Iggy's gone kind of… paranoid… to a high extreme.

**Max POV**

We are currently resting in a small town, somewhere by the coast. Ripo and I got to a hotel at around four o'clock last night and slept almost till one in the afternoon today, wow. It's nice not having the roaring city outside your window at six in the morning—every morning.

"Hey Xing? Wanna go get something to eat?" Ri called from the balcony, it is around three, I think. "We could go grab a few burgers or something."

"How hungry are you? I only need like a smoothie or milkshake or something small. I also wanted to go get one of those clip on iPod's, so I can listen to it while we fly." I responded. "Maybe a blue one!" I added excitedly.

"Well I'm really hungry, but I wanted to get a laptop… so we can go get stuff after, kay?"

"Sure, let's go to Burger King, I can get a milkshake there."

We grabbed our coats, and pulled them on. Covering up our beautiful wings. While we were heading down the stairs—no elevators for us—the voice talked to me again, **Max you know you have to wait for your Flock.** _I am with my Flock dumb-dumb._ **No, your old flock Max.** It responded with an irritated tone. _Who? The ones who caused me so much pain I tried to kill myself? I am not waiting for that to happen again._ **Max their looking for you to apologize; you should at least give them a fair chance.** _ I did, right before I left, I waited for them to say they were kidding, they weren't and I am not coming back to them._ **Max, Gazzy revolves his world around you, Iggy's gotten so paranoid even a mouse would send him screaming, Nudge barley sleeps, and Angel has… well you don't want to know how Angel is.** _Why? Why should I care about them? And has Angel died or something?_ **No, she's completely forgotten who the flock is and everything that happened before you left, she also never talks. Total never talks either except to plead for a crumb or two.** _OK. And? Should I care?_ I replied harshly, I was getting sick of this damned voice in my head. The voice didn't respond after that, and by then we were in line at Burger King.

"You alright Xing? You kinda zoned out there for a bit… your mad. Not at me I hope?" Ripo said when I returned from the mind-state.

"Ya, the Voice again. Damn that thing." I whispered in reply.

"Oh, OK. Hey, chocolate or vanilla?" He changed topics, good I was getting sick of this past, I never could seem to get it to stay away for more than a couple days.

"Uh… Vanilla please." I said to the woman working the cashier, she was staring at Ri. I grabbed his arm. He's mine, I thought… I _need_ him… he's my world. She looked back at me glumly.

"Is that all?" Her voice was monotone and boring, realizing she had no chance with Ri.

"Ya." I muttered. Great, now I was in a bad mood, and Ri would ask why.

**Ripo POV**

It felt good to be needed, especially by Xing. We sat at a table in the back of the fast-food place, by a door. Xing was looking out the window sipping her milkshake. I took a bite of my burger. I had bought four; I figured that'd be enough to last me till dinner.

"What color did you want again?" I asked her.

"What? Oh, sorry I think I want a blue one." She replied, glum etched into her tone. "What kind of laptop did you want?" She added.

"Uh… A small one that fits into my bag, and probably a regular silver one, unless they have a red one, that'd be cool." I quickly stated. I was onto my last burger, and she was almost finished with her shake.

I finished the last of my burger and picked up my tray and stood up, she did too, and followed me, I dumped my trash, and she did the same. We left Burger King and started towards the closest Best Buy.

**Angel POV**

I left the People, they had been walking down a busy street last time I saw them, but I had seen two very large hawks flying in the direction of Rhode Island. I went into a close alley and took off, the Dog in my pack.

"Where are we going?" The Dog questioned.

"Following them." I replied, pointing towards the two figures.

"Kay." He stated, putting his head back into the pack. _Good, no more questions right now_, I directed at him. _I know._ I read his thoughts. _I'm going to take a nap, anyhow._ He added. _Kay thanks._ I finalized. I stayed a safe distance behind the two figures, one looked just like Max. I had an urge to call out her name, but refrained for the one she was with looked too strong.

They landed in a forest just off from the closest town several hours later. Max followed the other boy to town, and they walked into a hotel. "Wake up, I need you to sniff out which room they're in." I called into my pack to the sleeping Dog. I stood in the front of the hotel they had walked into.

"OK, OK." He replied, yawning. He jumped out and I pulled out a leash. "Hey! What's that for?" He asked shocked.

"They won't let you in if you don't have a leash." I replied indifferent.

"Fine." He grumbled. I hooked on the leash to his small, ragged collar. We walked into the hotel lobby, and up the stairs stopping so the Dog could sniff out how far up they went. "They continued up." He muttered. We walked up another flight of stairs. "Still up." Grumbling again. When we reached the third floor he stopped, "They're on this floor."

We walked along the hall; the Dog had his nose glued to the floor the entire time. He stopped in front of room 6708. "Here?" I asked him.

"I smell them in there right now, we might wanna leave until they leave. So we can go in." He suggested.

"Right." I sighed. They may never leave the room if they were as paranoid as the tall blonde boy. "Fine, we'll come back later." I said, sighing again. We walked back down the hall. Room 6708, I have to remember that.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I kinda liked this one, one of top five so far for me. Tell me ideas, opinions, how I can improve, and please no flames. Thanks so much guys! -Kare, I CARE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Finding An Angel

**So sorry guys this is like the shortest chapter ever so far... Um. Someone asked why Ripo calls Max Xing... its cause he can and it covers up her true identity. I don't know I just liked that name for Max for some reason. Uh, they also asked me a question but they have to read this to find the answer!  
Hopefully you guys give me more ideas and questions (keep 'em comin'!) **

Finding An Angel

CHAPTER 8

**Angel POV**

"Max? Is that really you?" I cried out. Max had seen me; she threw a shocked look on her face.

"Whose Max?" She was playing dumb. "My name's Xing." Max quickly added. _She can't really remember me, can she?_ Max thought. _I left when she was only 6, now she's like 8 or something._

"I'm 8, you're right." I commented. "And I do remember you. The dark-haired one made me, he said you were like… betraying us, or something. I didn't—never—ever wanted you to leave… neither did the others—the two blondes and the other girl. The young blonde cries at night for _you_. The girl rarely sleeps because she thinks about _you_. And the older blonde is a paranoid—and annoying—crybaby, he never thinks about anything except _you_." I swallowed, and took several deep breaths, "Max, we miss you."

"Who are you?" Max asked, _My name's Xing, I live with Ripo. I've never heard of them. What's she talking about?_ More thoughts rambled in her head. "My name is _Xing_, and I don't even know you! Get away from me!"

**Max POV**

This little girl, had found me. Angel.

I was talking to her, sure she was reading my thoughts. "Who are you? My name is Xing, and I don't even know you! Get away from me!" I was yelling now. Where was Ri? That's right he went to go buy a laptop while I went to go looking around for an Apple store.

"Max, we _need_ you!" Angel cried out. "I need you! Let me be with you! The others are wondering where I am! I left them in New York City, the only one with me is the Dog!" Tears were streaming down her face, and I saw a head pop out of her pack.

I couldn't help feeling sorry for her, but she was the one who had forced me to leave—along with Fang.

"Max he _made_ me do that to you! You don't get it! It was either I made you leave or he was going to _kill_ you!" I felt my face form the emotion of shock. That was what she had to go through at 6 years old? I knew she had gone through so many horrifying things… but this? That choice?

I couldn't help myself… but I could help her. I stepped forward and awkwardly put my arms around her into a hug.

She sighed, "Max…" She whispered, and of course because this is how lucky a person I am… she passed out, right there. In Rhode Island.

**Fang POV**

This was wonderful, Angel and Total-we had figured out-were missing still and we were also lost in New York, this was just great! Where had Max gone? She couldn't be far... could she? I have so many questions and yet no one will or can answer them for me-until we find Max.

"Hey Fang? We're still gonna look for Max right?" Gazzy had a determined face on. "I'm not giving up, I'll look without you guys if I have to!" He was sitting on the edge of the hotel bed tying his shoes. We had checked into a hotel a couple days ago-after we had noticed Angel and Total missing.

"Maybe..." Nudge trailed, she looked major tired. I mean she always did now but after Angel left she hasn't slept a wink lately. "I don't know if I can follow her trail..." She added, no doubt she's given up hope by now.

"We _have_ to! Well, if you won't I am I'll find her, if its the last thing I do!" Gasman sounded really dramatic but, he was right in a way-we _needed_ Max back. Even if I didn't want her back... they needed her...

**Angel POV**

Everything had come back to me now, I remembered everything that I had done with Max before she had left-Fang's fault-and remembered everyone's names again.

I had woken up in a hotel bed-Max laying next to me holding some stuffed toy that looked like a hippo or something. And another guy-I assumed the guy she called Ripo-that was on his laptop. It was black and red, must've taken him forever to find something so cool, and typing furiously into a database looking for who-knows-what. I saw the Dog-I remembered his name was Total-was laying on the end or the other bed that must've been Ripo's. I let out a small moan; my wings were very, very sore from following them, I had flown for seemed like forever but was really only several hours.

He turned around and looked at me with gold and brown eyes, his wings tucked neatly into his back seemed to be a tan and black color with specks of gold in them. He was wearing black cargo pants, that looked packed with first-aid, weapons-Max allowed that?-and lots of other junk. His shirt was a green-ish color and had some tree logo on the front of it. He was also wearing huge black boots, _Your awake._ He thought, Max must've told him all about the whole flock, and all our powers. I nodded in reply. _Good, don't wake Xing, she's really tired. Are you hungry?_ I nodded fervently, I was starving!

He stood and walked over to the door, and looked expectantly at me. Being very careful and quiet I slipped out of the bed and walked over to him, he tapped his foot a couple times and Total jumped off his bed. We all walked into the hallway and out of the hotel.

**Max POV**

I woke up to an empty hotel room, I looked at the clock; 10:41. They must have gone to get some breakfast, of course without waking me... Ri was so sweet. Angel had slept with me in my bed last night-I'm sure she wondered about Spik-and Total took the liberty of sleeping on the end of Ri's bed. Good thing Ri loves animals so much. He said he used to have a little bird that he had befriended, but he had to leave it in Ohio because it was to dangerous for it. Although I don't know why... it was and eagle.

I walked into the hallway, I was still wearing my PJ's and looked around, next to the door on the floor, against the wall Ri, Angel and Total were all chowing down on IHOP, "Why didn't you wake me up? I want IHOP too!" I whisper-yelled at them.

"You looked tired." Ri replied calmly.

"Well then you owe me some grub!"

He handed me a huge box filled with pancakes and hash browns. "Oh my God! I love hash browns!"

"I thought you would." Angel interupted. "Well you used to anyways, so I thought you still might."

"Well FYI, I still do!" I replied with my mouth filled with hash browns.

"Good." They responded in unison.

**So guys, I hope you like this chapter, even if its unbelievably short! Sorry! Again! Hope this makes you all happy. Sorry, I don't like Fang a lot. His attitude annoys me. So I made it so he's only looking for Max to help his Flock. -Kare, in fact I do Care!**


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Nothing

**So, after a camping trip this weekend I finally get a chapter done... and its not even that long! Ugh, I am sooo out of ideas. HELP!! So I guess enjoy chapter 9, Finding Nothing.**

Finding Nothing

Chapter 9

**Max POV**

Now that Angel is with us—Total too—we finally have enough people to call a 'Flock' again. Ri was not sure about letting Angel in—until the puppy dog eyes… she is still so good at those!

Well, anyways we are currently flying over Arizona, ya I've finally decided to go see my mom again. I wonder how she is… I haven't talked to her since I left. Crap she's going to be all worried and mad when we get there. Oh well, it's worth it all the way. Ella must be worried too, she's like 14 years old now, as old as me when I first met her!

"Hey, Xing? How much farther? I'm not trying to rush you its just I was—"

"We're almost there!" I cut in, jeez. _More and more like Nudge everyday._

_Am not! I was just wondering!_ He sent me. _Suuuure._ I 'thought' back, he looked over with a grumpy face on. I stuck my tongue back out at him, although getting it icy cold at the wind rushed by quickly. Speaking of wind I was getting chilled. My windbreaker had gotten left in the apartment by mistake, and I had nothing but my sky blue tank top on, and some white—scratch that, cream from all this dirt!—cargo pants on.

"Calm down guys!" Total called from Angel's pack.

"Hey Angel, when did you guys get him a collar?" I asked.

"Couple weeks after… you know." She trailed.

"Oh." I replied.

Ripo had forgotten our argument already or was just hiding it. Its kinda sad, Ri and I act like 6 year olds when we're 16—well I'm 16, he's 17.

"Really? I thought he was 16!" Angel cried over the rushing of the wind.

"I'm not. I'm 17, but soon 18!" He yelled back her, a pleased look on his always-smiling-face.

"Oh! Sorry!" She returned.

"Uh, guys? We go down now!" I yelled, I interrupted their conversation, but I really don't care! I want to see my mom again, and Ella too!

"I wanna see Ella too!" Angel yelled over the freakin' loud wind.

All of us started down towards the forest near my mom's house. That's so ironic… there's a forest right next to her house… Anyways!

We landed beneath the cover of the trees, tucking in our wings. My mom still didn't know about Ri and… me. I am running to the house now, I'm really anxious. Ri and Angel—with Total in her pack—following slowly behind me.

"Mom!" I called, opening the door. As I pull the door open I gasp, nothing is here.

**Hope you liked this super-short chapter! I'll try to update ASAP! xoxoxo-Kare, Why in fact I do care!**


	10. Chapter 10: Evil Lies in the Future

**Sorry for getting this so late to you guys but recently one of my pets died so I haven't felt like writing much latley. But, I am feeling better now so here I bring the first in the double digits... OMG! I am so happy I never thought I'd stay one track this long!! So, without further ado... DRUMROLL... Chapter 10!**

Evil Lies in the Future

Chapter 10

**Max POV**

"Oh my God! What the he—" Wait, Angel is here, damn! No cuss words right now…

"Max, Fang uses them, I don't care— What?! Where's Ella and Dr. Martinez… Max?" She cried out when she came to the front door as well.

The look of horror on both our faces must have brought forth Ri, cause he came over, too. "You sure this is the right house?" Ri asked. "It might be one that just _looks_ like hers…"

"No this is it…" I choked out. I suddenly relised an envolope on the countertop in the kitchen. A normal person—a.k.a. not me—would have opened the door and not have noticed anything except the house empty. I just barley reconised my mom's handwriting on the front of the letter.

I walked briskly over to the counter and tore the envelope open, disgarding the trash to the floor. I read the letter quickly;

_Max-_

_Fang was here by himself about a week ago, maybe longer by the time you find this letter, but in any case he told me that you were missing. I have left to go look for you, and hope to find you soon. Even though I know you don't like him Jeb is accompanying me on this search. I hope we do find you soon, Max. I love you._

_If you reach the house and I have not yet returned then please stay there until I do. I still have a phone line hooked up so you can call the cell phone I have brought with me, the number is: _here a dark line was over the numbers, making them unreadable. The white-coats had been here, no not them. Only Jeb was left of them. Anne, she may have done it… _Please call me!_

_Ella misses you immensely and she can be found by the letter E, because if this letter is found by someone else besides you I have to keep her safe as well. I have lost one daughter—you—and I wouldn't be able to bear to lose her as well. Remember: Find the letter E; it comes before F and after D._

_I will find you,_

_Mom_

The letter 'E'? My old home! She only put the D and F in there to confuse other people, but she knew about my old home and has Ella staying there! I can find her and she may have the number! "Ri and Angel, we're going back to my old home." I quickly said, stuffing the letter into my pocket.

"Home? You mean the mountain? Really?" Angel gushed.

"Cool! I've never been there before! This'll be fun! What's it like Ange?" Total barked.

"It's not small and not big, and it's cozy…" Angel blubbered.

"When are we leaving?" Ri asked, his face concentrated on mine, "We gotta get some food, and rest."

"Tomorrow if we can." My leader skills starting up again. My new flock standing before me: Ri, Angel and Total. This was a new beginning.

**Fang POV**

"You guys really want Max back?" I asked, it had been a stressful day and I was sick of hearing about Max.

"Yes!" They all cried in unison.

I moaned, I had never told them the options I gave Angel that night that I decided to kick Max out. Maximum Ride, she never even fought back. The choices, I knew, it was hard to choose either, but Angel chose to let Max live. That was sad really, I felt Max had no real purpose to live after she left us. But, I told Angel she had a choice… Oh well.

When we do find Max though I'll let her live for a couple of weeks, if she's good maybe a month. I had been training and I was now stronger than Max ever was. I wouldn't let her ruin _my_ flock, the flock I had taken so long to break down and now strengthen them into fighting machines.

I would have my way; after all if you mess with fangs, you're going to get bitten.

**Iggy POV**

"Guys, he's planning something." I whispered to the flock around me. Fang had been unusually quiet lately and it was worrying me. The fool I played around Fang was a trick, I was actually solid and had changed into a new Fang—the real Fang—and had been training at night. Nudge had been keeping watch for me so if Fang woke up she would snap a twig and I would hide. I feel bad for making Nudge stay up for me, but she insists it gives her time to think.

"Like what?" Nudge asked, slipping her hand into mine.

"I don't know, but I think Fang has been planning this even before Max left. Something… _evil_." I replied, and stiffened. This wasn't good, if I hadn't been training so hard lately I would have been worried a lot about beating him.

"Like what Ig?" Gazzy pushed on.

"Like something to destroy Max, if we find her…" I feel my voice crack. I still can't see but I can kind of sense people around me.

"What?!" I hear a hand clasp over Gazzy's mouth—Nudge's.

I hear Nudge shush him and then I continue, "Something that'll make us evil, like _him_..."

**Hope you liked it guys, Kare!**


	11. Chapter 11: Finding Out a Disturbing Tru

**Sorry guys that it took so long to update but you know summer... I have been swimming nearly everyday. My pool rocks.  
Anyways, this chapter they go and find Ella in the E...  
Have fun with this one guys: Chapter 11 Finding Out a Disturbing Truth. I don't know why I named it that, I just felt like it! **

Finding Out a Disturbing Truth  
Chapter 11

Following the letter we headed out in two days, Angel is still only 8 so she needed more rest than Ri and I. The letter E… I thought our home had been destroyed long ago but I guess not. I sort of wondered how Ella knew how to get to our old home… Jeb! Oh, well I guess he's good for something.

I started, I looked around Ri was behind me listening to Angel blab on and on about something. Gosh, what _had_ happened while I was gone?

"Max, that's sort of what I need to talk to you about," Angel yelled over the wind, "Fang is hiding something, but for some reason he is looking for you. But, it's not to get you back into the flock, more like to finish… you off. To… kill… you, Max." She shuddered and almost shook Total out of her pack.

Pain shot through me, my second hand man, my best friend, what had happened to my old best friend? **Do you understand now Maximum? Fang doesn't miss you. He did… but he's… changed his mind.** The Voice? _So you're finally speaking up, Voice? What does Angel mean?_ As normal I thought the Voice wouldn't reply, but even a totally unbelievable thing can surprise more than you thought… **He wants to kill you to put it bluntly, Maximum.** _Why?_ But this time the Voice remained quiet.

"Xing? Xing? Earth to Xing! You there?" Ripo called to me a worried expression on his normally happy-go-lucky face.

"I'm fine. Stupid Voice again…" I replied and tried to put on a happy face.

"OK…" Ri said warily. "I was just telling Angel that I was born in August on the 12th or something. And today is the 1st, and you get to drink _legally_ when your 18! So I'm so getting drunk on my birthday!"

"How 'bout you don't and just drink till your dizzy smart one?" I laughed.

"Aww, that's no fun…" He cried.

"Your so mature!" I yelled back.

**Max, focus on the task at hand, you need to go home.** So that's what the Voice meant the first time, I needed to go find Ella…

"Guys, I'll meet you there. I have to get there faster, sorry!" I called behind me. I started rushing into the wind; I love the fast-flying power. I'm glad I got it and not Fang… he could use that against me now… Anyways, we were close anyways so I got there in a matter of minutes.

I gasped; I never thought our home could look so good after all these years!

I landed on the porch, and called out Ella's name. The front door started to open and then it shut back up quickly. I heard muffled running, and something falling over and crashing to the ground.

"Ella! It's Max! Come on sis! Open up!" I called to the door. The footsteps stopped and got louder I heard them stop at the door. She probably looked through the peephole… The door swung wide open and she gasped with joy. How do you gasp with joy? It must be an Ella thing…

"Come in! Hurry!" She whispered, "Is there anyone with you?" She asked as I stepped inside.

"Yes, Angel and my friend Ripo." I replied in a hush-hush tone.

"Who's Ripo? Are they close?" She looked out the door again, and looked left and right.

"Yes, you can shut the door they'll be about five more minutes."

**Ripo's POV**

"I can't believe she left us here!" I yelled to the clouds although they probably weren't listening.

"She's worried about Ella, we're close anyways." Angel calmly—how can she be calm? —replied to my rhetorical statement.

"Whatever." I muttered crossing my arms and doing a small barrel roll.

I had a lot to think about. I blocked my mind quickly though so Angel couldn't read my thoughts. Did Max lie when she said she loved me too or was she so worried about _Fang_ that she said it to make me shut up? I hoped it was number one…

"There it is!" Angel cried out, breaking my thought train. I groaned. We landed on the porch, as Max must've done. And walked over to the door. I saw Angel scurry off and return with a house key.

"Where'd you get that?" I wondered.

"Where we used to always keep the key, just in case." She replied a grin on her face. Total groaned in her backpack, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Angel replied before I could even open my mouth. Boy that girl is a fast talker.

"It's cause I haven't talked for the last two years." She answered my thoughts.

"Hey! Out of my head!" I cried. Not cool, _Angel out of my head unless you want me eating Halo Cake for dinner!_ I thought I heard her gulp, but wasn't sure. But, I _did_ her Total mutter, "Nice."

I chuckled at that. Angel finally turned the key and opened the door. I peered in and saw a sofa and a TV, a small kitchen and a hallway in the back of the room. "Max?" I called inside.

"In here!" I heard her yell from a room somewhere in that hallway. I trotted in as Angel closed the door and locked it back up.

We walked down the hall until Angel stopped in front of an open door. Again, I peered curiously around the room.

**Max POV**

Ri peered inside the room. "I was wondering when you'd get here I." I breathed my face almost touching his. I blocked my thoughts again; he and Angel would wonder what the hell I was thinking.

That was it though Angel had told me that Ri had been wondering why I hadn't done anything more after our landing in Rhode Island. Truth was I didn't know if he had meant it either.

But truthfully, I didn't know what the hell I was thinking…

**Hoped you liked it guys, and special thanks to Dudewitdavings for reviewing almost every chapter! Thanks dude.  
-Kare **


	12. Chapter 12: Ai

**Guys! I am so happy I finished the next chapter so quickly! Aren't you happy? You better be I have been writing all morning! I know my story doesn't match up with the beginning of the story but please don't tell me because I already know. I named the chapter after the woman-in-China-found-in-a-fallen-apartment-building-8-months-pregnant's daughter.**

Ai  
Chapter 12

**Fang POV**

I was sitting so still on a tree branch just above Iggy and the rest of the Flock. I could hear Iggy mutter a few words, although no doubt about me. Suddenly Gazzy exclaimed, "What?!" And Nudge grabbed him and shut him up real fast.

She gave him a meaningful look and let him go—he still had a shocked look on his face—and she slid her rough and chocolate brown hand into Iggy's. He relaxed a bit. The scared-y cat was probably asking what I had thought up next. But, none of them knew. He most likely throwing out some real crazy ideas…

Actually my first plan was to track down Angel and make sure she stays with us, and then find Max. The rest is implied.

**Nudge POV**

I am so tired and have no clue to when this will end. I am almost 14 like Max used to be. I miss her so much… Iggy has been training every night—me being on watch, although sometime Gaz takes up watch 'cause I just can't hold out some nights.

I wonder about Angel too, she probably went after Max by herself. Although I'm not sure if she remembers Max at all… She got amnesia while she was with just us and totally forgot all of us. I could hear her some nights though crying in her sleep. I wanted to go over and hug her and tell her everything would be OK. But, that would be lying.

It's real tiring trying to keep track of Fang…

**Max POV**

He froze and then calmed slightly. He had no idea what I was doing and yet I could tell he enjoyed every moment of it. I whispered, "Looking for me?" I had my head over his right shoulder and my face barely brushing against his.

"Yes," He gulped. "Where's Ella I wanted to meet her…" He replied.

"To the left, blockhead."

"Hey goofball, over here!" Ella waved, a goofy grin on her glowing face. She looked tired though and worn. Like she had aged past her years…

She wore a deep green flowing skirt, with a cream colored blouse. She had her hair up in a tight ponytail. Her feet were bare; I noticed, not that it surprised me—our carpet was so soft it seemed almost unreal.

"Come sit! I haven't had lunch yet and I am so sure you guys are starving." Ella looked around. "Hey, where's Angel?"

I looked around too; she must've gone to her room.

**Angel's POV**

I was in Nudge and mine's old room; Total had jumped out of my nasty old pack. He was currently trotting around my room sniffing random items that had been left there since that day… the day I had been kidnapped.

Gasman and well Iggy in a sense had last seen this house. Dust was everywhere and covering _everything_.

Walking over to my old bed near the window, I pulled back the curtain and I gasped. Lying in the bed was a small girl; she looked to be about five years old. Her eyes popped open and she shot up and backed up against the small wall space.

"Please don't be mad… I am hiding from these wolf-men... well you won't believe me. But, please don't make me leave! Please!" She cried. Her eyes started to water and a tear started to run down her olive skin. Her skin looked scaly—I noticed—and a tinge green.

"I won't, I won't. What's your name?" I asked in a calm—or at least I thought so—voice.

"Ai, it means love in Chinese." Ai whispered. That explained her olive skin then, she was from China. There must've been an Itex over in China. But then how come she so young and didn't know that Itex and the school were gone, finished, done, and over?

"Ai, come with me I need to introduce you to someone." I politely asked. "Total! Follow me!" I called to Total who was sniffing my old dresser. He looked up and noticed Ai.

"So you found her?" I heard him mutter. "Took ya long enough."

**Max POV**

We had all sat down on the two couches and had started talking about what had happened and why I had left the Flock.

Angel looked around the corner of the wall. She had a worried look on her face. Total trotted in and jumped up onto my lap.

"Oh! Who is this cute little dog?" Ella exclaimed.

"Excuse me? I am **not** cute." Total yelled. Looking back up at Ella I noticed that she had a confused and shocked look on her face.

"H-h-he t-talks?" She stuttered quietly.

I started to answer but then Angel spoke, "Max! This is important…" She started to walk over to us her hand was holding another… hand?

"Angel who is that?" I quickly asked and stood up.

**Sorry it's kind of short but it needed to be put in fast.  
If you read this tell me if you want sequel or not in the reviews. I give you all till the 30th of June to tell me. Today is the 19th by the way.  
Vote! Tell me or don't its all up to what you want to read!  
-Kare **


	13. Chapter 13: Caribbean

**Dedicated to all of my wonderful reviewers. Sorry guys for not mentioning you lately, I do care and do want to know your feelings on the story. Afterall the only reason I continue is because I know that lots of people would be sad if I gave up. So thanks again guys. And also again, I know the story doesn't match the beginning _exactly_ but please go along with what I've decided to do with the story _now_. Thanks. Disclaimer: (I've forgotten for a while, so for future this counts as well) I don't own Maximum Ride Series, sadly. Claimer: (also for the rest of this story) I own Ripo, Ai, and plot line and any future characters I make. Thanks guys, without further ado I give you: Caribbean Chapter 13!**

Caribbean  
Chapter 13

So far all I have learned is that her name is Ai, and she's from a branch of Itex in China. We've also found that she has traveled for a long time and she was resting in our house for only a couple days when Angel had found her.

"Ai, how do you know English if your from China?" I asked her. She was nibbling on a cracker that she had taken from a tray that Ella had put on our coffee table.

"There were a lot of American scientists there. I learned mostly from them… they wanted to test mind capacity or something." She replied quickly.

"Um, not to be rude but are you part bird or what?" Ella cried, it looked as though she had been holding it in for a while.

"Oh that's easy, I'm part snake. Cobra!" She giggled, her cracker gone. With lightning speed she snatched another cracker. We all started staring at her and she looked back at all of us. "What? Did I do something?"

"Your fast." Ri finally said. Ai calmed a bit and I thought I heard her sigh.

"Snakes are fast. I'm fast. Snakes can hear impossible sounds, I can hear mice in your cupboards." She said looking down at the plate of crackers.

Ella hopped off the couch and hurriedly opened the cupboards. "Icky! Icky!" I heard her yell.

Ai ran over to one of the mice and snatched it. She held it for a brief moment, and then it was gone in her mouth.

I heard everyone moan. "Uh Ai? We really don't need to do that… we have plenty of food _here_." Ri said walking over to her. He knelt to her level and looked at her like a father asking his daughter if she understood.

She nodded quickly and broke his grasp, then ran over and sat back on the couch. Ri walked—that seemed much slower but was actually _our_ speed—and also sat back down on our musty green sofa. Dust lifted from where it had settled before.

Ai snatched away another cracker. I noticed she had tan colored scales—although they looked green in the shadows—on her arms and the sides of her face and part of her fore head, and she had two holes where her nose should have been. Her eyes where yellow to my surprise and had slits like a cat's eyes. She wore a mix of a pale yellow and cream-colored dress that was torn at the bottom.

Ai looked up at me, I tried to smile. "Ai, where are you headed?" I asked.

"Caribbean, I heard they don't have any wolf-men there…" She mumbled.

"Ohh! That's where Mom is, Max!" Ella chirped.

"That reminds me! What's her cell number?" I asked her quickly.

"Ummm… 603-967-9855, I _think_."

"You _think_?" I worried. "You're not sure?"

"I am 99.9 sure. You could always just call and ask for her!" She proclaimed, annoyed.

"Well, Ai, your part of my Flock then. You're not going to last long by yourself." I told her as I stood up—dumping Total off onto the floor, "We're going to Caribbean."

"She's what?" Ri asked. "We need to recruit some more guys…" I heard him mutter to him self. With Ai now we had three girls and one guy—well two with Total.

"Uh… that's nice of you to ask Max, but I can't fly…" Ai said solemnly.

"Meet Ripo, he's your new taxi." I told her and gave Ri a stare as if to say 'you-let-her-or-she'll-die-on-her-own-and-do-you-wanna-be-responsible-for-that?'

Ri groaned, and I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek—ironic much? His face grew red and he looked over at me and smiled widely. I rolled my eyes at him, "Never thought you'd do _that_." I muttered to myself.

Angel, Ai, Total, Ri and me all headed for the door. "Ella I'll _try_ the number, get me a phone." I yelled to her. She stared at me dumbly for a moment and then the message got through her thick skull.

Angel giggled, _out of my head Angel unless you want to stay here,_ I thought to her. I felt her presence leave my head.

Ella stumbled to hand me her cell phone. "Don't you just have her number in your phone?" I asked her.

"No because if I had it in there someone could easily find it." She stated triumphantly. I sighed this was just so hard sometimes.

I dialed the numbers quickly; 603-967-9855… Done! I hit 'Talk' and heard the ring start. It rang for what seems like forever and then a woman finally answered, "Ella? Everything alright hon?"

"No Mom, I have died and the house has burned to the ground with Ella in it." I chuckled mockingly. I heard a huge intake of air on the other side of the crackly phone line. The phone I was holding was a silver slide phone; I don't know what service so don't ask me.

"M-m-max? Is that really you?" Mom finally stammered.

"Yes Mom, miss me?" I laughed. "I've missed you bunches!"

"I'm coming home!" She cried out.

"No, we're coming there, I've got a snake girl here and she's going over to Caribbean anyways!"

"I'm not in Caribbean, I'm close though. I can't tell you exactly where but I can meet you at the airport there. Jeb is absolutely worried sick about you. Literally, he's been… upchucking, to my delight and won't eat. He's out getting water and be so happy to hear your safe!" It seemed she said it all in one breath and I was instantly reminded of the old Nudge, the one who never shut up.

"Kay Mom, see you in a few days." I mumbled into the phone.

"Bye, Max! I love you!" Mom cried into her phone somewhere-near-Caribbean.

I snapped the phone shut with a—surprise here folks—SNAP! I handed the phone back to Ella. "You should keep it to stay in contact with Mom." She argued, trying to hand the phone back to me.

"She can't it could give someone coordinates on us." Ri exclaimed. "Can we _please_ go now?" He begged, I didn't blame him; Ella was wasting our time.

"Yes, right now! Please, Max!" Total chirped up; both boys ganging up on me. Believe me I wanted to go too so they had no worries that I wasn't on their side completely.

"Uh, I gotta go get my stuff. One sec!" Ai called as she ran back to Angel and Nudge's old room. I heard a crash, something must've fallen, and I saw Ai run back out; stopping at our small Flock.

"OK guys," I said as we stacked fists—Ai putting hers on joyously. "We're going to the tropics!"

**Hope you liked it guys talk to ya soon hopefully! -Kare**


	14. Chap 14: A Trail for Someone to Follow

**So sorry, I've been lazy... I just got back from my summer vacation down to the Outerbanks. And I have been super lazy as said before...  
I love you guys! Over 45 reviews! OMG, OMG sahdofianf;ohviuhiu! Thank you! Thank you! I love you readers!! You all get virtual cookies! If I get 10 reviews for this chapter I'll write a sequel to this Fic. If not I'll try out a different idea that I've had for a while.  
Anyways, enjoy chapter 14: A Trail for Someone to Follow...  
_EDIT: I'm not updating till I get 5 reviews for this chapter. Sorry for the people who are, but its annoying thinking that I'm writing and working hard on this and no one can even review! I put this up here and everything! Please guys, just 5 reviews TOTAL for this chapter. Thanks! _ **

A Trail for Someone to Follow

Chapter 14

We had been flying for about 3 hours and so far were doing pretty good. Although I could tell that Ri was getting tired of carrying Ai, and the only reason he could was because she was only five and pretty small.

Ai was asleep on Ri's back; her arms around his neck and her in between his speckled blue-green tan wings. They were working visibly harder to support his and Ai's weight plus his laptop and the stuff in his pack.

Total was probably asleep in Angel's pack and enjoying the air ruffling his fur. His wings were still growing, and very close to being able to lift him fully into the air. Angel's hair was flying—literally—in the wind as well, and going every direction looking as if it was trying to escape from her head.

My hair was tied back into a French-braid. Although a few strands acting like whips in the wind. I had to go normal speed although both Ri and I could go super-fast. I guess I could hold Angel… I could try. It would defiantly speed up our trip down to Florida.

We were going down to Florida and then Caribbean. I still couldn't believe this was all to evade Fang and the rest of the Flock.

Angel turned to me with a grim look on her little face. "Max? Can I 'talk' with you?" She asked; she didn't want to be left at our next rest stop. I nodded in reply and felt Angel enter my thoughts.

'What's up, Ange?' I thought to start it all off. _Max, Fang worried about you while I was with him but now after I left no one could read his thoughts to see what he was planning. Now, he's out to kill you and change the Flock dramatically, to make his 'perfect' flock._ She finished, I had been looking at the ground the whole time and now I looked up at her. I asked her in my head, 'He's really changed that much? Why? Angel, why did he make me leave?' I thought all in a rush. _Max he's a new Fang, and because you weren't there to control him anymore, not that you did when you were with us, that was what he said. And he made me tell you to leave because of your chip._ She answered all of my questions also in somewhat of a rush. I had to think on this, 'Ok, Angel, out.' I thought.

I noticed that Ri wasn't flying next to Angel anymore. I had been flying on Angel's right and him on the left. I looked down quickly and looked all around. I finally looked to my right and Ripo was smiling at me. I let out a startled cry and he chuckled, amused. "So, you were to busy to notice me and Ai move, eh?" He chuckled again. I was wide awake now and grinning like a crocodile.

"Ripo flew right over you n' Angel while you weren't payin' any attention!" Ai giggled. I noticed she had a New York accent. Americans must've come from the Institute…

I laughed right along with them and Angel started laughing too, after reading someone's mind. We had more energy after that and we flew for about another hour, landing in Tennessee and getting a hotel room for two nights.

We rested up and ate lots of the hotel food, two words—room service. In the morning we all got pancakes, and for lunch I had a salad and the rest of 'em had burgers. For dinner we went out to a restaurant. It was called: Tutti Frutti Café. Half the café had a lounge while the other half had the kitchen and the dinning tables.

The café had great food and I actually felt full when I was done eating.

That night we all slept really—till three in the afternoon! Angel and Ai slept in the same bed and I let Ri have his own bed because he had to fly Ai all the way here. I slept on the couch, and had to curl up to be able to fit.

--

_The world seemed to be spinning in front of my eyes. I would turn my head and it'd start again. I had just woken up from a nightmare in the middle of my night. My pillow was soaked through and Ri was sleeping soundly on my floor._

_I had been dreaming about the Flock again. My face was stiff from dried tears and the covers sagging onto my tan-carpeted floor. I figured that I had been screaming during the night again because Ri had two pillows—one over his head and another under—to block them out._

_I wriggled out of bed and went to the kitchen to go get a glass of water. I tried to make as little noise as possible; Ri had been very tired lately. A crash came from my room; I turned around just as Ri came running. Gulping down water, all I could give him was a confused look. He hugged me tightly and stroked my mangled and wet hair. He started muttering, "It's OK, you're alright. Hush, hush." I wondered what he was doing but I was tired and thirsty._

_I felt really tired, and as an effect I fell into his chest and the cup I was holding—glass—slipped from my hand. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep to the sound of glass breaking on our linoleum kitchen floor. It was all right though; we had five more glasses._

_When I woke in the morning I noticed I had one of Ri's pillows and he only had one. I smiled down at him, his eyes fluttered open seconds later and he smiled back at me._

--

The next day came all to quickly and we had to leave just as fast. Angel didn't want to leave so fast because she didn't want to carry Total anymore. I told her I'd carry him so she didn't have to waste energy. She then started to whine about not getting to 'see the sights'. Ri finally cut in with, "Angel, it's warm and there are lot's of flowers in Caribbean, so the faster we get to Florida the faster you get to go see flowers!" I sighed and gave him a thank you look. He nodded in return and Angel moan/sighed—don't ask how, she just seemed happy and mad at the same time.

We took off from one of the empty parks near our Hotel. We quickly rose to a height where no one—normal anyways—would be about to see us. The beat of our wings eventually evened and we glided on a thermal of wind for about thirty minutes. Angel did much better without Total in her pack—of course that meant I had to carry him in my arms.

He kept muttering something about how we could have waited till his wings grew in fully to leave Tennessee. Mind you, that would have taken weeks and we were to close to New York for comfort so we only had time to stay a couple of days.

Ai enjoyed riding on Ri's back; she talked to him the most now, too. I think she loves him the most too, as a brother-sister relationship. He liked this little girl as a sister as she did with him as a brother—I could tell, after all I had lived with him for two years!

I was doing OK I suppose, I wasn't trying to kill myself anymore and that was good news. I had been writing in my diary lately and had caught Angel doing the same one night. One other night I had seen Angel tearing pages out of her notebook and wondered why she could possibly be doing that. She later told me that they made no sense to her and were from when she was with Fang and the rest. I just responded with a nod of my head.

We continued to fly until we finally reached Florida, landing in one of the many marshes. Ai gasped, and I could tell she liked the marsh more than the rest of us—tripled; we all hated the marsh except her.

She splashed water at all of us and giggled, looking extremely happy. Diving in, she was gone in a flash and I started looking for her. I turned more frantic after five minutes had gone by splashing the water and yelling her name. Angel and Ri noticed Ai was missing quickly and eventually joined in with the search.

Suddenly—of course it always has to be suddenly—Ai popped up out of the water.

I screamed and ran over to her, and hugged her tightly to me. I never thought that I'd get so attached so fast…

Ai looked up at me and smiled. "I can hold my breath real long, Max. 5 minutes so far but I'm sure longer after awhile… Are you happy, Max?" She rushed it all out in one breath. I was excited but mad all at once. She was a little 5 year old, right? She didn't know any better, right?

I just hugged her and nodded. I muttered something like 'Never again!' Ai looked at me confused but then grinned like a crocodile would, like a snake would I mean.


	15. Chapter 15: Guess What? Trouble

**Yay! Thank you so much, guys! 5 reviews! As soon as I saw there were 5 I quickly wrote up the chapter and posted it here! I love you guys! Sorry for the wait but from now on I think I'm going to require 5 reviews per chapter... or more if you guys want to! But, its tiring writing all this stuff and not knowing if anyone even reads them... I hope you guys understand and don't hate me.  
OK, a few notes here about this chapter. When it say Ai showed (date and time and such things) it means after she popped up from the water in Florida. The imposter knows Ripo's name 'cause he's been following Max's flock for a while. OK, enjoy chapter 15: Guess What? Trouble.**

Chapter 15: Guess What? Trouble.

--A little while after Ai showed--

The whole underwater incident made me understand something. You may not even realize it but, you may care a lot about someone, and then when you lose them—even if they got lost, like when your with your family in Disney Land, and you stop to look at something they continue and you get lost—you feel an empty spot. I would know…

When Ai was gone, underwater no less, I was frantic, I told her she'd be safe with me—_us_. What if it was a new kind of eraser? Had she gotten caught in underwater quicksand?

Ai—literally—popped up from the water's surface. She giggled and hissed, enjoying the outside.

--A day after Ai showed--

"Hey! Angel can ya pass th' water bottle?" I heard Ai yell. I was outside listening to silence. Hey! I don't wanna hear it; I know silence is well… silence, but you can hear it better than anything else—it surrounds you. Birds flew up from the treetops and cried out with songs. Squirrels chipper, ate acorns and nuts and climbed hurriedly up trees to watch the birds.

"Xing, you seem quiet this morning." Ri whispered, he was pulling the same darn move I had when we were at Ella's! He responded. He pecked—haha, pecked, get it? Bird humor, course y' don't—my cheek with a quick kiss. I could feel my face frazzle and heat up quickly, that was… awkward yet, nice to say the least.

"Wha—" Ri covering my mouth with his hand cut me off; I tried to scream but I felt something puncture my skin, oh God! A needle!

"I'm not Ri… give you… one guess." The imposter grunted out before I fell to the darkness.

--Max taken to unknown destination—

**Imposter POV**

She—Max—awoke to me standing above her. She seemed way different than I seemed to remember since our last encounter… She loves him, Ripo. I took her easily.

--

_I quickly pecked her on the cheek and her face reddened quickly. She started to ask something but I covered her mouth before she could say anything. I had been lucky she was away from the mouth of the cave where the others were talking quietly—That guy making breakfast and Angel and some girl talking quietly to them selves._

_I quietly grunted out some words as I pricked her with sleeping poison. "I'm not Ri… give you… one guess…" She turned limp in my arms, falling back into my chest. Why she was still alive, I wondered. _

_I launched up into the air quickly, carrying the limp Max in my arms, spreading my black wings and feeling the air rush through my thousands of feathers. I heard Angel scream but by the time they too, got into the air I was in a tree blocking my thoughts. They sped forward—and in the wrong way too, lucky me._

_I jumped up again, the wind quickly catching my wings. I spread them out full length and blasted to my make shift camp._

--

She awoke to me; she should feel incredibly lucky. Soon she'll either fight to her death or die without struggle. I don't care which; it just needs to be done. She'll be in hell quickly.

**Max POV**

Opening my eyes slowly, I see someone I thought I had escaped from. I was about to scream when he covered my mouth, again. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but closed it after a few moments. Again, he opened it and this time did say something, "You thought… you… had… escaped, did you…?" He seemed exhausted, the way he spoke, through exasperated breaths.

"I have… waited… for this… a long… time." He grunted out again.

I thrust his hand off my mouth with my own, "Where the hell am I?" I screamed into his face. I looked around… it was a park, one I had never seen before.

"You'll… find out… soon." He gusted. I didn't hold back this time, I screamed. As loud as my lungs would allow, I screamed for my life. He was sitting on my stomach, both of his legs on my left, and looking down at me.

"Gather!" He yelled, I was surprised; I didn't know he could yell that loud. "Gather! Now!" He screeched. One by one the flock emerged from the forest. His flock. They looked at me, frazzled and shocked, yet disappointed.

**Guess the right imposter and I'll mention you in the next chapter, and you get a cyber cookie (any flavor)! 5 reviews, remember! -Kare**


	16. Chapter 16: Finding Out

**Ohmygoshness, you guys reviewed enough in one day! I am so happy! Thank you so much! You all get a smile! I have a total of 60 reviews! Yaay!! And people who guessed right about the impostor are these people: (They also get a cyber cookie!)  
5253Racer  
goldenrose37  
Shazza-Girl  
Aqua279  
bloodfang therandomflockmember  
dudewitdavings**

**You guys are too good at this, I have to think of harder challenges! Lolz, anyways you all get cyber cookies of your choice so happy eating! Thanks so much guys for reviewing! If it motovates you I'll start making challenges for each chapter! I even have one for this chapter! So hope you like it! Chapter 16: Finding Out. **

Chapter 16: Finding Out

**Ripo POV**

Stupid breakfast. I hope the next lil' flock member that comes to join Max is that Iggy guy. Not that I can't cook but a lot of Max's thoughts surround Iggy when she's eating… plus it'd be another guy. Right now I think I might go insane, there's Xing, Ai, and Angel. Technically the only other guy except me at the moment is Total! He's a _dog_, using the term lightly, so he really doesn't count for much.

I'm going to be 18 soon, drinking… Oh crap! I can't drink when I'm 18, its 20… Wait! Maybe some other country its 18… I grab my laptop quickly flipping it open. I check the ages for a couple countries; finally finding the drinking age in one country is 18... Caribbean. I am so lucky. I start to smell burning, damn! The funk's starting to burn! I shut my laptop jumping up quickly from the floor. I rush to our make shift stove and pan ensemble and start stirring furiously.

Xing's outside sitting somewhere, thinking, I want to go find out what it is but stupid breakfast has stopped me.

The funk that we're eating is finally done and I call Angel and Ai to breakfast. I wait to call Xing, I need to talk to her. I run outside to go check on Xing.

Suddenly—isn't everything—I hear Angel's high-pitched scream, I do a 180 and rush back to Angel and Ai, "What? What's wrong?" I ask them anxiously. Angel had a horrified look on her face, one that could only mean a couple things; Ai had run away or thought about it, I checked Ai's thoughts and it had nothing about the subject, it had something else, I prodded more.

_Max is… is… gone. Angel tell 'im stupid! C'mon, tell 'im!_

I fell back into my own thoughts this was not OK. At all. I rushed outside only to find Max gone, but she wouldn't leave us would she? No, she must've been kidnapped. How else would this happen.

I check out the rock she was sitting on, and see boot prints leading up to it. _Fang. Ri, it was Fang._ Angel shot into my head. I should know as much, that bastard!

I jumped up letting the wind rush through my brown with blue-green speckles wings. I pounded my wings as hard as I could, and rushed the direction it looked as though Fang went. I tried to tune into his thoughts, _Ha! They're going the wrong way… guess luck's on my side today. I should go now; Maxie will wake soon. Wow, does she eat? She's so light! My God, that Ripo guy doesn't really care does he?_ What the hell! I so care! I spin around quickly and shoot forward only to hit the top of a tree, with my face. I start to moan and start falling, falling… I black.

**Max POV**

I was looking into the face of someone I had been running from for almost 3 years. This was so not OK. I needed to get back to my flock, _my flock_. This guy, I needed to get away from, Fang.

His flock surrounded me Gasman on my right; Nudge by my head; Iggy crouched by my feet. Iggy looked even more paranoid then how I used to be; Nudge, well she wasn't doing well I could tell she was very tired even though she was standing straight and tall, how I'd taught her to; Gasman was looking at me as if I was an angel, I wasn't but he thought so, they needed help, they wanted to leave but Fang was holding them here. I was going to get at least one out today, maybe Gasman or Iggy. They both looked as though this was going to kill them in a few days but Nudge was holding out. I decided Gasman 'cause he's the youngest of _this_ flock. I don't know if I can even call it his, I mean he's pretty much holing them captive.

"Get the hell off me." I whispered with as much venom as possible. Fang just snickered and gave me a grin.

All of a sudden I felt a pang of… something. I had no clue as to what, but I felt extremely calm. "You feeling… better Maxie?" Fang asked.

"Very, why'd I leave again?" I asked, calm rushing over me and I couldn't remember anything except Fang. He was so hot. Why had I left him? I don't think there was anything that was better than this.

"All your questions... will be… answered… soon, Maxie." He retorted as he got off my stomach. I wished he'd get back on me, I wanted to kiss him right now, and he was so gorgeous. My head felt like a bowl of spaghetti, all tangled and warped. I was trying to remember but my head started to hurt.

I tried to stand but my legs were really wobbly so I could only sit up with my hands as support. There were people around me and I wondered how Fang knew them, "Fang, who are they?" I pointed at the younger looking blonde boy.

His face grew into shock and he cried out, "God damn it Fang you said you'd make sure she remembered us!" His language surprised me; he only looked about 10 or 11.

"Shut up…! I said… I'd try…! I never… said it… was 100." Fang choked back at the boy. I thought the boy would cry; Fang was being really mean. But, the boy didn't instead he stalked off back into the forest.

"Fang your being mean. Should I know him? What did you try to do to me?" I rushed out gasping for breath afterwards.

Fang turned to me and grinned, "All is… fine Maxie. I didn't do… anything." He quickly grunted back.

I felt normal again, except there was one problem, I couldn't remember _anything_.

**Ok, this chapter's challenge (besides 5 reviews) is try to guess Fang's new power! Oooo, this one is really hard, so don't feel bad if you don't get it right! Thanks so much for reading! -Kare P.s. If you guys are willing to, I'd really appreciate it if you'd vote in my poll! It's on my profile! Thanks so much!**


	17. Chapter 17: Catching Up

**I am going to be nice, I know a lot of people, FOUR mainly, want this update really badly. Thanks so much guys for reviewing for those who did!-  
THE silVeR m0.onLiGhTSHAdow Hey, silVeR, you'll like this chapter! Most of you're ?'s are answered (if not all!)  
bloodfang therandomflockmember You got moar!  
Shazza-Girl You're too good. And, yes, its ironic really. I never really thought of that until you brought it up. Thanks!  
thedudewitdavings Thanks so much 'dude', for reviewing every chapter! I love you forever!**

**THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! Doubled cyber-cookies for all of you... no! Wait! Unlimited, infinite, lifetime supply! Thanks so much! The ones who got it right have s next to their names!  
EDIT: This was a total of 6 pages on Word. Longest yet! Also, 5 reviews for this chapter please, and thank you! **

Chapter 17: Catching Up

**Max POV**

I looked up at a dark looking boy, somewhat older looking then me, and he stared back at me with a malicious grin. "You're… going… to die… today, Maxie." He coughed out, my eyes widened and I could feel my anger boiling in me.

"Who the hell are you, creep?" I yelled at him, hoping one of the two people near me would help me. '_Who the hell am I?_' I added to myself. "Where is this place?" I screamed at him.

"Max…" I heard the boy by me feet whisper, "Shut up, you're going to anger him!"

"No! You shut up! I need to get out of this place! Who the hell are you people?" I yelled as I jumped up from my sitting position and started to run into the forest that was surrounding the small circle of grass and brush. I could hear yelling behind me but I just speed up faster than before, pushing my limbs to the limit.

**Fang POV**

"Get… her! You… fools… we need… her!" I ground out, painfully. After that one attack I had been lucky to come out alive…

--

_The waves were rolling in and out, and the surf was amazing. I had taken the Flock to the beach today and they were laughing happily. Max had left almost a whole month ago, and Angel had already forgotten her… and us. She sat off to the side with Total on her lap. Stroking his sleek black fur and whispering to him, she only talked to him now. _

_I pulled off my shirt and ran into the bright blue surf. I yelled in pleasure as the water hit my burned body. Recently a hotel had been burned down and we had almost slept through it—inside it. My whole right arm was red and patchy; both my legs were the same except a deeper red with oozing. My back was the worst, oozing and a dark, dark red that it almost looked charred._

_I dived into the waves and popped up next to Gazzy and grabbed him from behind, flinging him over a wave, he screeched with delight and splashed into the water. I turned and looked back at the beach, Angel… was gone. I could make out faint foot- prints leading to the water. Total was still lying on the beach near our packs, dozing. _

_Angel, out of the blue, popped up in front of me with a startling look in her eyes, "A shark is coming this way. You and them," she cried pointing at the rest of the Flock, "Have to get back to the beach quickly. I can't get the shark to turn, he's hungry and not going to give up a meal of bird." I gasped out, this was a break-through for her; she hadn't talked since the night Max left. I quickly grabbed her and hugged her quickly. "You! Guy! C'mon, lemme go! He's coming right now!" She screamed. _

_I guess the others heard her talking as well 'cause they came swimming over too, "Now! C'mon! He's almost here! Guy! Dude! The shark!" She wailed, I wasn't listening to her though, but my Flock was and they started swimming away, back to the beach. Angel struggled and got free of my grasp and swam—I am assuming as fast as she could go—back to the beach. I reached for her but missed her foot by an inch. _

_I was so sure there was no shark… until he got me, and chomped down hard on my back. His teeth scraped through my burns and I yelled out in pain this time. I slammed my fist down hard into his snout but he held on. I punched him as hard as I could again, and this time he released me. I swam quickly away, my burn searing and bleeding profusely. _

_I dropped onto the sandy beach and felt the Flock surrounding me. Iggy reached down and started feeling the damage, I cried out in pain but he continued to check the damage. I could feel myself drifting off._

_When I woke I couldn't speak right. Iggy held up his hand—a motion to tell me to stop trying to talk—and started to explain, "He almost snapped your voice box, dude. There wasn't anything I could do, but if you don't talk for a while it should heal enough that it wouldn't snap if you talk. If it snaps… you die. So, I suggest you don't talk for a while." He stated, a serious face on as he spoke the dreaded words. It wouldn't be a problem for me not to talk… if I wasn't leader._

--

Now, my voice cord, box, string, band, whatever you want to call it is healed but I can only talk in short gasps because of the scar on it. I have scars from the shark surrounding my body, a large circle all the way around. The cord sometimes threatened to snap but it never did. I had to wait almost 3 months for it to be able to heal completely.

Max's shadow flew through the trees quietly, she really had forgotten who she was hadn't she? Not for long though, my powers only reached so far, y'know. The first process had been forgetting everyone except me; and then the second the rest, the calm emotion control had just made it easier for me. God though, it drained me.

After Max had left, I had gotten 2 new powers: emotion control and memory control. I could make sure someone had a particular emotion or feeling towards someone or something, or even just a feeling in general. Memories were harder, they took a lot of my energy, meaning I couldn't chase after Max right now, or use it on _my_ Flock all the time, or any time really. If I got 2 of them down, I usually couldn't finish the 3rd, making it hard to explain with another there. It had been much harder with Angel and Total here, then it had been 4 people and a dog to control… that would've been hard and very painful.

**Max POV**

I got far away from them, and had rushed into a cave. I could feel memories pouring into my head as if someone was pouring some lemonade into a cup. I starting remembering and soon figured out whom the dark kid was, Fang. Iggy had told me to shut up and Nudge was silent the whole time. Gazzy had run off screaming about me not remembering him. I was going to save him today. Fang must be tired from draining my memories otherwise he'd be in this cave fighting me right now.

I slowly stood, my head dizzy from all the memories rushing back into my head so fast. I cleared my head by shaking it like a wet dog. I ran out of the cave entrance and pulled out my wings and pumped 'em. I felt my feet leave the ground and pumped again and again, slowly lifting higher and higher. I pumped the last time and soon I was off and above the treetops soaring over toward the direction Gazzy was in.

As I flew I tried to figure out where the hell I was. Damn! How far had he flown with me in his arms? Ugh! Just thinking about that made my stomach wrench.

I see the clearing where Fang was sitting in the middle, obviously not paying too much attention 'cause he didn't even notice me. The other two are there too, talking to him, trying to get him to say or understand something or another. There is another clearing a little farther off, with a large white fallen tree. I see—with my raptor vision—a small boy sitting on one of the highest branches.

I dive down into the trees and land casually. I walked until I reached the small clearing with the white tree. Looking up I see Gazzy sitting on a thick branch about 20 feet up or so, swinging his legs with a slight grin on his face, eyes closed, and humming a quiet tune. It is almost a perfect moment what with him _looking_ so happy and care free, almost. I quietly and carefully sneak around behind the tree and grab a branch. I hoist myself up and onto the next and the next, eventually reaching close to the top. Of course then when I've almost snuck up on him a twig on one of the branches snaps and Gasman stops. He slowly turns and I try to hide behind the trunk of the oversized tree, but he sees me anyways. I hear him gasp and turn to face the forest again. '_What's that all about?_' I wonder to my self.

He turns again but this time with a huge grin on his scratched and bruised face. "Are you here to save me? 'Cause if so, you gotta save Iggy first. He's going through much more than me; Fang will hurt Iggy but not me 'cause I'm still young. Iggy's got gashes in his back. I'm sure if ya lift up the back of his shirt you'll see 'em." He whispers quickly to me. "Hurry, Iggy will be coming on Fang's orders soon, when he does you have to tell 'em your leaving n' that he has to come too, I'm sure he'll want to. Although he's been training at night, he doesn't know that I know, but he does. He's getting ready to beat Fang, but its almost impossible 'cause of Fang's memory erasing powers! He used 'em on you! That's why I got all mad n' ran off 'cause he promised he'd make it so you'd remember me n' Nudge n' Iggy!" He rushed out again. I nodded when necessary.

"I will get Iggy out, I promise you that Gazzy." I whisper in return, caressing his check affectionately, he deserves better than the 'new' Fang. "And then, I'll come back for you and Nudge. OK?" I ask. He nods appreciatively, a look of slight happiness on his dirty and scratched up face.

I get up on the same branch as him—it is really thick, lemme tell you!—and sit down; hug him to me and ruffle his hair one last time before I take off. I turn and hover in the sky, and face Gazzy one last time, mouthing the words, 'I will come back for you!' and he smiles and nods in return.

I did a 180 and started to fly toward where Fang and the others are. Leaving Gazzy smiling behind me. When I got within a 50 feet of the clearing I dived into the trees, quickly tucking in my wings so they wouldn't get scratched up.

I landed cleanly and completely finished tucking in my wings. Walking slowly, as to not notify Fang I was here, I headed towards the other clearing.

Out of the trees rushed Iggy, two knives in his hand—one in each—and they were long lemme tell ya. Hiding behind a tree I stop breathing, holding it in as long as possible. While I'm holding _my_ breath, Iggy stands up straight and tall and knocks his head to the side—showing that he's listening. Gasping for air I hadn't noticed I had needed it that much while watching my 'brother'. Iggy quickly turns and glares in my direction. I look up at him and his sightless eyes are staring down at me.

He looked very strong and so… not how Angel described them. "I won't hurt you, Max, but you can't stay here! Fang… he wants to kill you!" He stage whispered. Realizing he _was_ on my side I grab his wrist and start running. "Whoa! Where are you taking me? Lemme go!" Iggy said as he pulled his wrist out of my hand.

"I'm saving you, ya dumb ass." I answered to him as he rubbed his wrist. "I was going to just save Gazzy but he told me you needed to go first. I promised him, you have to come with me!"

"I can't, if I leave that means there will be no one besides Fang for the kids!"

"Iggy! Nudge is 14! The same age I was when…" I trailed off.

"Fang will notice really fast, and he'll come after me. That's why we haven't escaped all these years, 'cause he'd come get us! I need to stay here and fight 'im so they, the kids, don't get hurt!"

"Stop arguing, they'll live. You're coming, I promised Gazzy, and I'm not about to break that promise." I ordered. Iggy sighed and groaned, the same time, too.

"Fine…" He mumbled. I mentally sighed of relief. He couldn't beat my reasoning, or he could but didn't want to… hmm.

"Kay, let's go then!" I quietly rushed him.

"Wait! I gotta go get my stuff. Fang's sleeping, so I can get it no problem, then I need you to write me a note for him so he doesn't come looking for me…" He garbled. Nodding in reply, I follow him back to _his_ clearing.

We crept around the sleeping Fang and reached the packs, Iggy grabbed a stub of a pencil and a notepad. I wrote what Iggy whispered to me;

_Fang-_

_I'm out. I've decided I can't take this anymore, dude. You're a new kind of monster and I just can't win this fight. I'm not the paranoid freak you think I am, never was, never will be. I am making Nudge write this for me, but don't blame her! If you even touch or hurt that girl I will kill you in your sleep, which I could easily do right now. Except I'm hoping you change, go back to the old Fang, that's the dude I'm friends with, brothers with._

_Later-_

_Iggy_

I was surprised, he said Nudge wrote the letter but… it was all a cover up. Glancing around I see Nudge coming out of the forest, she's holding two long daggers. But, she looks at me sadly. Quietly putting the daggers down by her—I'm assuming—sleeping bag, she runs to me and hugs me quietly. "Where are you going? Leave from where Fang found you. Go far, far away. Out of the states! You have to lose us! I'll make sure Fang doesn't find you, I'll put 'im on the wrong trail, kay?" She quietly mentioned to me as we hugged for our last time, before I left with Iggy.

"I'm taking Iggy with me Nudge, sorry I know you love him, but Gazzy refuses to go unless I get Iggy out of here first." I added to her story. "I am coming back for you and Gazzy, expect me at any time. I'll save you guys."

"Y-you're taking Iggy?" She stammered back, "O-ok, he needs it more than Gazzy n' me, Gazzy's right. Be careful, and me n' Gaz 'ill be waiting." We finished by stacking fists, even Iggy. I hugged Nudge once more as Iggy got his sleeping bag.

Iggy and I jumped up into the sky, spreading our wings out and pushing down. His wings look more muscular than last time I'd seen them. They've been flying a lot lately, I guess.

I soared, still woozy from the mind relay that Fang had just operated on me I flapped my wings again and wobbled a bit. Iggy stared blankly at the space in front of him.

"I got a new 'power'." He started.

"Oh, what is it?" I called over the rushing wind.

"Well…" He trailed. "You're not going to be too happy with me." He added, almost so quiet I couldn't hear him over the wind.

"Tell me anyways." I yelled, again, over the wind.

"OK, I can use peoples' bodies, like, transfer my mind into theirs' and use 'em… It's a form of mind control, except, more dangerous for the person I'm using and me. If I die while inside the person's body, then we _both_ die. Angel's isn't as powerful though. If I wanted to, I could use Fang, but then I'd have to worry about my body. I have to be within' 1 mile of my body at all times, and even then it's stretching the limits. If I'm not, I am officially the person I'm in. My original body will start to fade away unless I get there within' 25 minutes and switch back into it. There are a whole hell of a lot of circumstances, but of course, there are always are." He cried, a small smirk on his bruised and damaged face. I could feel my face form shock, Ri was right; I was a drama queen a lot…

"Oh my God, I'm not mad… I am just shocked." I responded, so quiet I'm sure even _Iggy_ could barely hear me.

**OK, this chapter's challenge: Is Iggy telling the truth? Huh? Is he? What's with his little smirk?  
Talk you guys soon. -Kare **


	18. Chapter 18: Spinning Around

**Sorry 'bout this guys, its very short but I felt that this one had a lot of info and I wanted it to be a cliffy. It is still pretty long though. 3 pages in Word, say, thats about how much I write anyways, its probably 'cause I had 6 last chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing guys! Sadly no one really 'answered the question/challenge so no one won. But, hopefully you guys get this one. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 18: Spinning Around

**Ripo POV**

The world was turning violently, and all I could do was hope to stay still. Taking shaky breaths I turned my head to the side. All I could see was the wall of rock to my right. Turning my head the other way, I could see trees, lots of them. I noticed a teenage girl standing above me. "Uh, hi. Who are you?" I blurted out before she started kneeling down to me.

**Max POV**

I stared at Iggy in disbelief. It was like the whole world decided to start falling from under me. Not that I was standing on it, but I needed somewhere to land, eventually. I couldn't fly forever.

My head started to spin, inside anyways, and I could barely see Iggy anymore. Everything was getting blurry. This _wasn't_ for his new power though. _This_ was _way_ more complicated.

"Ma-ax? You OK? I can hear your wings flapping, c'mon answer me! See, I told you, you'd be mad. Damn it Max! Answer me!" Near the end I could hear him yelling. I couldn't understand any of it though.

Instead of spinning, it started to feel like another brain attack. I let out an agonized scream as I clutched my head, my hair whipping my face. My wings gave out and I started to fall. This was not cool.

I screamed again and again, my eyes squeezed shut and my hands through my hair and gripping my head, trying to make the increasing pain stop. Another scream escaped my chapped lips. Another and another. Iggy, please hear me, you have better hearing than all of us…

I felt myself black out, but instead of black I started to have a dream.

--

_A white coat was in front of me, glaring at me evilly. I could tell he was thinking of horrible things too… like dissecting my brain or arm or leg, or worse. I got a determined face on and the white coat just laughed at me. Anger boiled inside me at 'high'. I thrust a punch to his shoulder as hard as I could, and he didn't even flinch._

_Next, I threw a kick at his leg and this time I hear a piercing 'CRACK', nice and loud. I grinned, not losing the determination._

_He started to pull something out of his pocket, and I pulled myself into a fight stance even more. He took the 'item' completely out of his pocket. It was a whip. I looked horrifically at 'it'. I remember when I was little a white coat had used a whip on me._

My dream changed, shifted you could say.

_It was 'me', as a little girl, a white coat in front of my cage. The woman stuck her fingers in playfully, but I took it as an offence. So, I bit them. She screamed in pain, trying to get her fingers out but I wouldn't let go. I held on as she shook the cage violently. Luckily I was on the inside and she… wasn't._

_She managed to pull her mangled fingers out of the cage. She took something—a whip—out of her coat pocket, and thrust the door of the cage open. I crept to the back, straitening to the back wall. She reached in and grabbed my arm with hatred fuming around her. _

_Pulling me out violently, she told me to stand still. I glanced at the door and it was locked tight, with a code. I wouldn't be getting out this way. _

_She started to whip me. A first it didn't so much until she did it again and again. I realized the pain quickly and fell to my knees. I started to scream, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! AHH!" I yelled and yelled but she wouldn't stop. By this time I was sprawled on the floor._

_She finally stopped, her hair in wisps on her forehead. She was breathing heavily. She came over to me, dropping her whip on the floor, and kneeled down to me. I screamed again, "No! Get away from me!"_

--

I awoke with a start, Iggy had me in his arms and he was looking really scared. "Ig, what's wrong." I mangled out. I felt really weak; I leaned into Iggy.

"Max?" He returned. I could barely hear him. "What was that? You were screaming 'I'm sorry!', 'I didn't mean to!', and 'No! Get away from me!'. Are you… OK? What's going on with you?" He asked quietly as he sat me on the ground.

"My dream…" I answered. "I'm fine now though." I looked up at him, his face had changed since I'd seen him last.

His eyes were still a light blue, but with a clouded grey over them. His cheekbones had angled more, sharper. He had a deeper voice, not the squeaky kind of voice it was when he was 14. "Iggy, you've changed so much…" I whispered caressing his cheek. Same feeling that I had towards Gasman. I don't _love_ Iggy. He's like my big brother, even though he's younger than me, that I need when boys get outrageous and try to kiss me… or worse.

He cupped my hand and slowly pulled it off, holding our hands on his lap. "Max, I am your brother… Mostly." He said slowly.

"I know that. I was trying to get a picture of you in my mind. I never want to forget this moment." I returned.

"OK. Still though."

**Ripo POV**

I had a broken arm and leg. That's all I could tell. This girl—she looked about my age—hadn't talked yet. She was either very shy, she was concentrating or, she was mute.

Every now and then she would make small chippering sounds. I noticed she had very long nails, and no shoes. Her hair had highlights of browns and white, her hair though was a very dark black. Her nose was very petite, you could say, it was small and yet very beautiful. Her face was almost immortal looking, light filled her black eyes. No kidding there, there was no white; they were completely black. Her lips were small, and full.

She glanced up at me and I saw her nose twitch, she knocked her head to the side. Her hair fell and I saw her ears were very strange. The weren't anything like Ai's, Ai didn't have any really they were just holes, but, this girl had ears like ours except higher on her head and they looked like a hamster's ears.

She twitched her nose again and this time she moved her head very quickly to the edge of the forest.

Looking at the ground she started to draw something in the dirt with her nails, which I was surprised to find were very thick and didn't break. She wrote letter by letter until she spelled _'Nista'_ then she pointed to herself.

I got it quickly and said my name, "Ripo." Pointing to myself. Nista nodded her head and smiled at me.

Smiling in return I sat myself up, only being able to use one arm 'cause the other was broken, I sat up. "Where am I?" I asked her.

Nista shook her head, and put her hands up next to her shoulders in a 'I-have-no-clue' sign.

**Max POV**

We were flying now, getting closer to camp. Iggy may be blind but he sure knows his way around places.

**Ok, the challenge for this chapter is 'What is Nista?' Like, what kind of animal is she? Anyone who says she's got a weird name go here: /name/NITSA# its an actually name in greek meaning 'light'. So, HA! Yay! 5 reviews guys, then you get an update. Sorry by the way for taking such a long time to update this, you guys reviewed so fast I barely had time! -Kare**


	19. Chapter 19: Chasing Out the Demon

**This is for the people who reviewed and only them. I wanted 5 reviews, but people, you won't cooperate. I almost decided to stop updating, but luckily for everyone who _cares_ about my story I updated. I hope you all are happy. I waited almost a full month to update, waiting for reviews... but, alas, none came. See? I can be nice sometimes. I won't tell who won the challenge until the next chapter when I reveal what and who Nista is. Kay? Kay. So, don't wanna blab more than the length of my story, so enjoy Chapter 19: Chasing Out the Demon.**

Chasing Out the Demon

Chapter 19

We reached the camp quickly, only to find that Ripo wasn't there. Angel and Ai looked as if they had become stone; unmovable, and cold.

I kneeled down to Angel, "Ange, honey, where is Ripo?" She didn't respond, stared off into space. "Angel! Where. Is. Ripo?" I shook her shoulders, trying to get her out of this stance. She wouldn't even blink, and her eyes were glazed over. "Iggy! Something's wrong with them!" I yelled frantically, "And Ripo's gone!" This was _not_ cool after that brain attack! I can live with a few scars, bones breaking, but my flock leaving? This isn't what I signed up for, for the past and now.

"Iggy? Iggy, are you listening to me?" I turned around, only to find Iggy sitting on the ground, the same faceless expression looming on his dirty and bruised face. Only, his eyes had already been glazed—since he became blind.

I'm in a nightmare, I confirmed. That has to be it.

I start to feel a very calm rush across me, a streaming calm running through my blood. I sat down because I felt as if I was about to fall over. A picture started to run in my mind; it was of a girl, a teenager, and sitting next to her was a boy. Ripo! Why was he with her? The picture continued, he sat up and she stared at him for a second, suddenly out of the blue she started to kiss him. I fumed; she was kissing _my_ Ripo? How _dare_ she!

I tried to stand up to go find him but my legs and arms wouldn't cooperate. As the picture in my mind continued, he started to kiss her in return, wrapping his free arm around her waist; she wrapped her arms around his neck. The girl's fingers were tangling in his hair, twisting it and twirling it around. The sight sickened me, but the picture wouldn't stop. It was pain without physical contact.

I continued to watch the make-out session in disgust, trying to think of other things, any thing _at all_! She started to take off his shirt, but then the movie ended. Guess she didn't want the kiddies to see _that_ kind of action.

I tried moving my fingers, and this time I could move them, I stood up quickly, starting to run. My peripheral vision caught the others waking up as well, different looks on their faces.

In a clearing not far away I saw Ripo, he was talking with a girl.

**Fang POV**

Slowly, I opened my eyes, the sky above me with wispy clouds drifting at their own slow pace. "Iggy! Get your… ass… over here!" I was hungry; I needed some breakfast. I had fallen asleep right after I had told Iggy to go kill Max, if she hadn't escaped from his blind spots. "Iggy! Get your… lazy ass… over here… **now**!" I added emphasis this time, where was he?

The bushes started to rustle to my right; I turned in their direction, instead of Iggy coming into the clearing Nudge came in, slowly, with a look of pain. She handed me a piece of paper, scribbled on it was a letter. At the top it said my name. I unfolded it, carefully as not to rip it.

_Fang-_

_I'm out. I've decided I can't take this anymore, dude. You're a new kind of monster and I just can't win this fight. I'm not the paranoid freak you think I am, never was, never will be. I am making Nudge write this for me, but don't blame her! If you even touch or hurt that girl I will kill you in your sleep, which I could easily do right now. Except I'm hoping you change, go back to the old Fang, that's the dude I'm friends with, brothers with._

_Later-_

_Iggy_

I was dumbstruck, let alone surprised. I was going to kill him along with Max, now. I can't believe Nudge and Gazzy let him leave!

"Why the… hell did… you let them… leave?" I yelled at Nudge.

"Whipped." She said blandly, "You whipped 'im."

"I'll have… to whip… you… too! We needed him to kill Max! Don't you understand that?" I screeched at her.

"You're the only one who wants to kill Max, Fang. Gazzy surely doesn't, nor do I. 'N I never will." She responded. I felt a heat of anger boil inside me. I wanted to kill something… right now!

Nudge was the closest thing. If I killed her… actually if I did kill her I could control Gazzy much easier. But, if I did kill her it'd be harder to track down Max, not that she's doing such a great job now.

I pulled out a long dagger. This was going to be quick.

**Nudge POV**

Fang pulled out a long dagger, my eyes widened in surprise. What was he going to do with _that_?

Scanning my surroundings I quickly trotted back a few steps, Fang followed in unison. My eyes got even bigger, and a turned and started to run as fast as I could. But, Fang followed, and he got closer and closer. I felt him close in quickly.

Soon, a pain stabbed my back, but I kept running, until I got tired and felt lightheaded. I collapsed onto the forest floor, and tried to breathe, but no breaths would come.

**OK, challenge this time is: is Nudge going to be OK? I seriously want you guys' opinion on this. I might just make Nudge live or die depending on my reviewers. Have fun guys. Also, on another note, I won't be updating very fast (as long as you guys review I will update) because school is starting back up again. Ugh, so review quickly and I'll try. -Kare P.s. 5 REVIEWS. Not that many if you all try.**


End file.
